The Misadventures of Lois Lane
by superdory57
Summary: After an incident in Metropolis, some of the heroes find themselves in Reefside, California where they meet some brightly colored strangers. Chaos ensues. Lois gets kidnapped, Clark gets beaten, Chloe gets hacked, and Oliver... Poor Oliver.
1. Attack

_A/N: This was a piece that was written by myself and my roommate, prompted by a group of my friends. Originally this was my roommates story, until she needed some help. So I jumped in and semi-took over. This is the first fanfiction we're posting. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: Neither myself or my roommate own Smallville or the Power Rangers. Trust me. They would NOT fit in our apartment. _

**Smallville, KS- Kent Farmhouse**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Clark groaned, rolling over and fumbling around for his alarm clock.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

He finally found it and slammed his hand down on it, smashing it to pieces.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The ringing wasn't stopping, so Clark rolled over again and sat up, then realized it was his phone ringing, not his newly demolished alarm clock. He grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Clark?" Chloe yelled through the receiver.

He could her loud noises in the background. It sounded like something was exploding. Clark sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"Chloe? What's going on? Where are you?"

"Downtown Metropolis. Some kind of creature is rampaging through the streets. They're everywhere and Green Arrow isn't doing so hot."

Clark started moving. There was a mixture of panic and threat in Chloe's voice that told him something serious was going on.

"If you don't get up and get over here right now," she continued, "them I'm calling Bart and sending him over there with a bucket of ice water."

"I'll be right there."

**Metropolis, KS- Watchtower**

Chloe hung up the phone and turned around as Clark zoomed into Watchtower. He looked around seeing that the fight with the creature was plastered over all of the screens. The strange looking creatures were getting the best of Green Arrow. Clark counted about four of them, and arrows seemed to be having very little effect. The creatures were really giving Green Arrow a beating.

"What are those things?"

"What took you so long?" she demanded. "You need to get down there before Green Arrow gets completely crushed. Everyone else is out of town on other missions, so you are the only backup we have right now. Now get down there before those things kill him."

Clark didn't need to be told twice. He rushed out and got to Green Arrow just in time to stop one of the creatures from hitting the masked hero with a strange looking sword. It wasn't prepared for Clark's sudden appearance and went flying backwards on impact.

"About time you got here," Green Arrow groaned, climbing back to his feet with Clark's helping hand. "I was beginning to think you were gonna leave all the fun for me."

"Sorry, long night. I was passed out when Watchtower called. So what's the deal with these things?"

The creatures were regrouping. They looked like some kind of lizard men, complete with scales. Clark and Green Arrow stood back to back as the creatures surrounded them.

"Well, they broke out of a storage facility and have been causing havoc since. None of my arrows have even slowed them down. And they're strong. Scary strong. If I don't have any broken ribs I'll be shocked."

"I guess I'll have to try a direct approach, then," said Clark.

With that, Clark charged at the creatures. He quickly found that brute force wasn't going to work as well as he hoped. The creatures were fast and strong, matching him almost blow for blow. And they were actually fighting, not just pounding on him like most of the things he fought did. Green Arrow was struggling just to stay a step ahead of getting flattened. Clark tried heat vision as well, to little affect. Nothing seemed to be working.

"What do you have left?" Clark called to Green Arrow.

"Just this," he responded, whipping out his last arrow.

"But that's just an EMP. What's that going to do?"

Green Arrow didn't get a chance to answer because it was fire the arrow or be taken out by the creature that suddenly appeared in front of him. He loosed the arrow and struck the creature square in the face. It fell down unmoving.

"It worked," Green Arrow said in shock. "It actually worked."

"What do you mean it worked?" Clark yelled whipping around to look. "How could that have possibly worked?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to question it. Green Arrow to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower."

_"Go ahead Green Arrow," _replied Watchtower over the headset.

"Send out a massive EMP wave. My boxing glove arrow took out one of those things."

_"What?! How?"_

"I don't know how! Just do it!"

_"Ok! Ok! Incoming!"_

Clark and Green Arrow both jumped as major feedback blared in their ears before the earpieces went dead. The remaining three creatures fell over and didn't move again. The two heroes looked around for a moment, studying the scene before them.

"Guess we'd better take at least one of these things back with us," Green Arrow said after a moment. "Watchtower won't be happy if we don't."

Clark shrugged and walked forward. He threw one over his shoulder and grabbed one in each hand. Green Arrow grabbed the other one and they headed back to Watchtower.

"We brought you some presents Chloe," Clark called as he walked into the command center of Watchtower. "Figured you'd want to take a closer look."

Chloe just raised an eyebrow as Clark dropped his three in the middle of the room. Green Arrow trudged in behind and added his to the pile.

"You're not planning on leaving those there, are you?" Chloe asked.

"Well, don't you want to look at them?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I only need one and they don't do my any good down there. Put one on the table over there and get the rest out of here."

Clark quickly did as Chloe asked while Green Arrow just stood in the center of the room. When he came back, Clark was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt instead of his Blur outfit. He snagged a bottle of water before joining Chloe by the computer.

"Oh, and Green Arrow, you should probably go change," Chloe said, when he started up the stairs. "That outfit has about had it."

Green Arrow looked down at himself. There were quite a few tears in his clothes and he was definitely bloodier than he had been in a while. Green Arrow just shrugged.

"Aw come on Chloe," he said. "A little blood never hurt anything."

"A little blood in my carpet is going to hurt you a whole lot. So either go change or go home, Green Arrow," Chloe retorted. "I'm NOT going to clean up after you."

Green Arrow just grinned and turned to saunter out of the room. But after a couple of steps his saunter turned into a limp and Chloe rolled her eyes before turning to examine the creature on the table.

"So why didn't anyone call me?" a new voice called from the elevator. "Everyone at the Planet is talking about the attack and I didn't even get a text."

"Hey Lois," Chloe answered. "We didn't call you because we were a little preoccupied with the problem at hand. Besides, my EMP wave just crashed all of the computers over at the Planet, and any cameras that were in the area, so if you hurry you can beat everyone else to the story. Go ahead and use that laptop over there. Just don't bug me while I'm working. Clark and Oliver are free game though. I'll pull some pictures from my cameras for you too when I have a moment."

"Thanks Chlo!" Lois said with a grin as she planted herself in front of the computer and started interrogating Clark.

While Lois was typing away, Oliver came back in the room. He was in casual clothes now, his various injuries cleaned and bandaged. Walking up the stairs, he plopped down in a chair next to Clark and Lois. The latter immediately started firing questions at him as she continued typing her story.

As the trio worked on the story, Chloe started searching for leads on the strange new creatures. She took a closer look at the one she and was surprised to find that it was a mixture of technology and biology.

"Wow," she said. "These things are amazing. Super-advanced technology fused with biology. There can't be a lot of people around with the ability to make these. Someone is missing these things, and I don't think they mean well with them."

"So someone made a supercomputer out of a lizard?" Oliver asked. "Seems like a silly thing to do."

"No, Oliver. Someone was trying to make living creatures," Chloe responded. "Can you imagine what we could do with this technology? We could bring extinct species back to life, at least to a semblance of life. And think of the medical implications. If you could hardwire that technology to a human brain, we could replace entire limbs with functioning replacements. It's really quite amazing. Actually, I think I remember hearing something about some similar research a while back. I'm gonna look into while you guys are busy with Lois."

"Not necessary," came the response. "I'm all done. Just need a few of those shots from you and I'm off to the Planet to deliver the next front page story."

"Already transferred them on to your thumb-drive," Chloe laughed. "Go file that story before someone gets their computer back up."

"Wait a minute, Lois," Clark interrupted. "Let me read that first. Otherwise you're gonna have to spend hours fixing your spelling once you're back at the Planet and someone else is going to hand their story in."

"Have at it, Smallville," she said, rolling her eyes and scooting out of the way.

Clark read through the article at superspeed, fixing Lois' many spelling and grammatical errors. He quickly deemed it presentable and hit print.

"Thanks again!" Lois called as she grabbed it off the printer and ran to the elevator, disappearing behind its closing doors.

Chloe was bending over her keyboard studying information as it flew across the computer screen. Clark and Oliver scooted their chairs closer, waiting to hear what she was finding. Different stories started popping up on the various smaller screens around the main one.

"I'm finding a lot of similar stories centered around Reefside in California. Looks like they have quite the problem with these electronic lizard-men. Oh! And there's some kind of network scanner that is periodically running scans over the entire city. If I can hack into that, maybe I can some more definitive info."

She started typing furiously, trying to hack into the scanner's network so she could access the data it had collected. After a few minutes though, Chloe hadn't made any progress and Clark and Oliver could see she was getting more and more frustrated.

"How are they blocking me?" she muttered, frowning. "They can't possibly be blocking me. There has got to be hole somewhere."

Suddenly computer monitors started flickering. Pictures and information of all kind started flying across screens all over the room. Chloe whipped her head about looking around in panic. She started running from computer to computer, hitting keys and talking to herself.

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening. No, no, no, no no."

"Chloe, what's going on?" Oliver asked, trying to catch her attention as she continued running from monitor to monitor. "Chloe?"

She didn't answer him, ducking around him when he tried to get in the way.

"This isn't happening," she kept muttering to herself.

Suddenly, a message appeared on the main monitor.

_NICE TRY AMATUER. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME. _

Then all the screens went dark and the power went out. For a moment they all just stood frozen in the dark.

"What happened?" Oliver asked in shock.

"They just hacked me," Chloe replied in disbelief. "Whoever is running that network over in Reefside just hacked Watchtower."

"They what!" Oliver exclaimed. "But you said Watchtower was unhackable. Totally safe."

"I thought it was," she said slowly. "I don't really know what just happened."

The lights slowly started coming back on, flickering to life. The computers stayed off.

"How much did they get?" Clark asked.

Chloe didn't answer right away, she just kept looking at the monitor where the message had appeared.

"Chloe," Clark said insistently. "How much did they get?"

"Everything Clark," she answered finally. "They got everything."

"So they know who we are. They know who all of us are."

"Unfortunately, yes. But give me a few minutes to get the computers back up and see if I can salvage any traces of the hack."

Chloe started running from computer to computer again, rebooting them and trying to pull up anything she could find. Clark and Oliver watched her become more and more frustrated. Finally, she just sat down in front of the main computer and put her head in her hands.

"It's gone. It's all gone," she muttered. "How can it all be gone?"

"What's gone?" Clark asked.

"Everything," she replied, looking up at him. "All of my hard drives have been erased. They even got the backups. And what's worse, they went through everything first. Whoever hacked Watchtower knows exactly who we are now."

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Oliver asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "They were too fast. But I know it was the same person running the scan over Reefside, so it has to originate from there. Let me see if I can find any other connections before we make our move."

So Chloe pulled up the internet and started doing searches, trying to find out anything else she could about the attacks in Reefside and the lizard-men. Oliver and Clark watched for a few minutes without interruption.

"Chloe, we'd better get going," Clark said impatiently, finally interrupting. "We can't afford to have that information get out into public hands. It'll jeopardize everything we've been working toward."

"I know Clark, but I think I've got something. I found some connections between the lizard-men and a secret research project that went dormant years ago. And one of the researchers just so happens to have a permanent address in Reefside."

"I guess his work isn't so dormant after all," Oliver said. "And if there are more of those things out there, they could cause a lot of problems. We've got to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of control."

"So who is he, Chloe?" Clark asked.

"His name is Dr. Thomas Oliver."


	2. Reefside

_So don't really know how this happened but this part got missed so oops! This is the real second chapter sorry! :) _

_Disclaimer: we do not own the Power Rangers or Smallville!_

**Reefside, CA- Dr. Oliver's Lab**

"Hey Dr. O! You're late," Conner called out as Tommy walked into the lab.

"You so missed it," Ethan interjected. "Someone just tried to hack Hayley."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hayley.

"Is that true? What happened?"

"Well, they didn't get anything, that's for sure," she said with a very self-satisfied grin. "But I know who she is now."

Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner were all grouped around Hayley at the computer as they searched through the data she had just acquired. Tommy walked over to join them.

"So whose head are you messing with this time then?" he asked Hayley. "Humans, aliens, mutants? Friend or foe?"

"Well, I think most of the above. It actually looks like a mix of humans, aliens, and superhumans. And I'm pretty sure they're friendly. Although not too happy right now I would guess. I snuck in around the back while she was trying to get through my decoy firewalls and then shut her down before she could retaliate."

"So they got nothing from us then. Good. Now," he said, directing his attention to the teens. "Shouldn't all of you be practicing? I distinctly remember saying this was a training afternoon. And I'm sure you all have some homework to work on too. Something about a science project due in two days?"

The four kids scattered, grabbing their backpacks and heading out into the woods.

"See you later Dr. O!" they yelled as they disappeared out the door.

"So what do you think they were looking for?" he asked, walking over to study the computer.

"Tyranadrones. Remember the fight last week when the Rangers corned some Tyranadrones in that warehouse? Well, we thought they used an invisi-portal to get away. Turns out, they got caught in a crate and shipped off to Kansas. The broke out of a warehouse in Metropolis and caught the attention of our new friends, a fledgling group who are considering calling themselves the Justice League. They're a mixed group. There are a few humans with extreme skills, some superhumans, and a few aliens. I saw three of them on camera when I hacked them, and my guess is they'll be the ones who retaliate."

Hayley pulled up some pictures on the screen.

"Chloe Sullivan, aka Watchtower, is the hacker. She's pretty good, but her skills are rough. She never had any real training. The two who fought the Tyranadrones are Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, and Clark Kent, aka The Blur. Sullivan and Queen are human, but Kent is an alien. His list of abilities includes super strength and super speed. He's pretty much invulnerable. Queen is a master archer, likes to hang out on roof tops. Sullivan appears to be the brains behind the operation. Like what I do for you here, just on a smaller scale. And even better, the group seems to have close ties with reporter Lois Lane, whose name is in the byline of all of the major hero stories published by the Daily Planet. Her name is often accompanied by Kent's, so she's definitely got an inside scoop. Lane has a reputation for being nosy, so if she catches wind she could be a problem."

"Do you think they pose any real threat?"

"No, not really. They just wanted to know what it was they were fighting, and I don't blame them. I would expect to see them soon, and wouldn't be surprised if they approached you."

"And why would I have caught their attention?" Tommy asked. "I'm a high school science teacher."

"Your old research. Sullivan dug up some remnants of it and traced you here. Me hacking her is just going to give her more motivation to come track you down."

"Well, then I guess we'd better be ready. After all, we don't want to let them in our back door."

Hayley laughed and Tommy headed after the teens.

"Fire up a training sequence, Hayley. Let's be ready just in case our impending guests don't stay friendly."

**Metropolis, KS- Oliver's Private Jet**

"So why are we flying out to California again, just to isolate ourselves in some Podunk town in the middle of nowhere?" Lois asked as she made herself comfortable by a window. "Couldn't we just go to Smallville if we wanted to get out of the city? When I think California, I think beaches and Hollywood, not high schools and mutant freaks. We get enough of that at home."

Chloe, Oliver, Clark, and Lois had all just boarded Oliver's private jet for a trip out to Reefside. They had all decided to bring Lois along because an interview would make for a better cover story than anything else they had come up with.

"Because Dr. Oliver is the only lead we have with the lizard-men and the hack," Chloe answered. "We can't let whoever erased Watchtower's data just get away with it. That information could be really dangerous in the wrong hands."

"So what does that have to do with me? Can't you just send Clark in to smash their computers?"

"We probably could, but I want to make sure we find the source of the hack so it never happens again. I'm also hoping to recover my data from their files before we erase them. That way I can replace what they erased."

"We're clear to make the call now," Oliver interrupted. "We'd better get it over with so we can spend the rest of the flight making plans."

"Got it," Clark answered. "Lois and I will make the call, but we'll put it on speaker so you can both listen in."

Clark dialed the phone and then hit the speaker button, waiting for someone to pick up.

_"__Hello,"_ a man's voice answered. _"This is Dr. Oliver."_

"Dr. Oliver," Clark said. "This is Clark Kent. I'm an investigative reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. My partner and I found some connections between you and a recent incident in Metropolis and wanted to know if we could meet you for an interview. Hoping you could clear some things up for us."

_"__Well, I'm not really su—"_

"Dr. Oliver," Lois interrupted. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. We would really like to meet with you. We dug up some information on some old research project of yours. Something to do with dinosaurs and technology. Well, it seems as though it has come back to life in the streets of Metropolis and we want to know more about where those things came from. You have to meet with us."

_"__I guess I can probably answer a few ques—"_

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Does tomorrow work for you? I know it's a school day, but we can swing by the high school at the end of the day and do the interview right there in your classroom. It'll be a little more comfortable for you that way."

_"__That should work just fine. But I—"_

"Wonderful! We'll see you then!"

With that, Lois triumphantly ended the call.

"Well that wasn't hard. And I'll bet he suspects nothing."

"Sure, Lo," Chloe said. "And he's also super excited to meet you. That wasn't exactly the phone call I was thinking of."

"We got a meeting with him didn't we?"

"No, you and Clark have a meeting with Dr. Oliver," said Chloe with a grin. "Oliver and I have an appointment elsewhere. We're going to sneak into his house while you two keep him occupied at the school. If he's the hacker, the computer is bound to be at his house and I want a chance to take a look at it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Chloe," Clark said. "It could be dangerous for just the two of you. What if there are more of those things around?"

"Don't worry, Clark. I have a small EMP emitter in my purse. If anything like that gets too close, it won't stay upright for long."

"Just be careful and stay in touch. This place is a long ways from home and I don't want anyone getting in trouble."

"Lighten up, Smallville," Lois said. "We'll do the interview, find and stop the hacker, then book it back to Metropolis by the weekend. What's the worst that could happen?"


	3. The Interview

_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Smallville or the Power Rangers ... although i wouldn't mind it some times :)_

**Reefside, CA- Dr. Oliver's Lab**

"That should work just fine. But I—," the phone line went dead. "I can't stay long because I have to meet with my research assistants after work."

After staring at the phone for a moment, Tommy placed it back on the receiver and headed back down to the lab where Hayley and the kids were waiting.

"You were right," he told Hayley.

Ethan turned around from the computer he was working at.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Dr. O?" he asked. "Hayley is always right."

"I know Ethan," he said, then turned back to Hayley. "That was one Lois Lane on the phone accompanied by a Clark Kent. They are currently en-route to Reefside to do an interview with me about the Tyranadrones. And it shouldn't be too hard to throw them off. All I have to do is let Miss Lane do all of the talking. Drop a few subtle, or not so subtle, hints here and there and she'll be so far off course she won't know what happened."

"Were Queen and Sullivan there?"Hayley asked.

"They didn't talk, but I'll bet they were sitting in the room listening to the conversation. And if they weren't they know by now."

"Then I guess we'd better prepare for their arrival."

"Agreed," Tommy said, and then he turned to address the kids. "Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner."

"Yeah, Dr. O?" responded Conner.

"I expect all of you, and I mean ALL of you," Tommy said, giving Conner a stern look, "to stay clear of the strangers until we can assess them in person. I don't want to risk them finding out about you and your abilities. So until I give the ok, none of you are to talk to them. Got it?"

"Got it Dr. O," Ethan agreed.

"Whatever you say," Conner grinned.

"We'll stay clear," Kira interjected, while Trent just nodded.

"Now why don't you all go finish your science homework, and any other homework you have for the day, while I practice going through our cover story before I meet with Miss Lane tomorrow."

The kids all hopped up and grabbed their bags, heading up into the house and out the door.

**In Reefside**

"Wow," Lois said as they drove through Reefside toward the high school. "This really is a little Podunk town. How long are we staying again?"

They had arrived in Reefside the night before and checked into the Bulkmeier Resort where Oliver had reserved the penthouse for them. Now Clark and Lois were on their way to talk to Dr. Oliver while Chloe and Oliver were heading to the house for surveillance.

"Relax, Lois," said Clark. "We'll do the interview and keep him distracted for a little bit while Chloe and Oliver check out his house. Once we have access to his computer, we can restore our files and stop them from hacking us again, and then we can go home. A couple of days tops. And it isn't like we're staying in a motel, we're in the penthouse suite of a resort. Lots to do there."

"If you say so, Smallville," she retorted. "There's the high school. Looks like school is still in session."

"Well, we can wait outside his classroom. I don't want him trying to slip away from us in a crowd."

Inside the school, the halls were empty except for a couple students hurrying back to their classrooms and the occasional teacher strolling by. Lois and Clark went straight to the front office to get directions.

"Hi," Lois said to the receptionist, getting straight to the point. "We have an appointment to meet with Dr. Thomas Oliver. Where can we find him?"

"Well," she answered, "he's in class right now. But I can call and let him know you've arrived and he can come meet you right here once he's done."

"We'd prefer waiting by his classroom. If you don't mind," Clark interjected. "We want to keep the interview short since he has other plans this evening. It would go much faster if we were ready to go as soon as his class is over."

"I guess that could work," she said slowly. "He's in classroom—"

"Who are our guests?" a voice asked behind Lois. "And why are we sending them to a classroom while class is still in session?"

"Principal Randall," the receptionist stammered. "These two are here to do an interview with Dr. Oliver. Since it was so close to the end of the day, I was going to let them go wait outside his classroom. The bell will be ringing by the time they get there anyways."

"Is that so?" said Principal Randall, raising an eyebrow. The receptionist looked down at her desk. "I guess it will be alright this time. But if you interrupt any of the classes, Miss-?"

"Lois Lane, reporter from the Daily Planet. This is my partner, Clark Kent."

"I see. If you interrupt any of the classes, Miss Lane, I will personally escort you off school property."

With that, Principal Randall disappeared into her office and shut the door. The receptionist took a shaky breath and finished giving them directions to Dr. Oliver's classroom. Clark and Lois thanked her and headed out to find the classroom.

"Geez. Talk about scary teachers," Lois said as they walked down the hallway. "I think that look she gave us scared me more than the lizard-men did."

"Yeah," Clark said, "there's just something about her. I say we give her a wide berth if at all possible."

They approached Dr. Oliver's classroom and stationed themselves outside of the door. After about a minute, a bell rang and the hallways were suddenly filled with students rushing to their lockers and then out of the school doors. Partway down the hallway Lois and Clark could see Principal Randall quickly moving in their direction. Right across the hall they could see a group of kids standing near the door to a classroom talking and laughing. The principal headed straight toward the group.

"What's going on here?" she asked coldly, interrupting the conversation.

"We're just talking about the weekend, Principal Randall," one answered quietly. "We were making plans for—"

"And you'll have plenty of time to do that during detention," she said, interrupting again. "Off with you all."

"Detention!" one of the kids burst out. "What for?"

"Loitering on school property," Principal Randall responded without a pause. "School is over and I'm not hosting social event in my hallways. So since you feel the need to stay here longer, I'll give you a reason. Now get down there."

The students slouched off toward detention, Principal Randall following in their wake. Lois and Clark just looked at each other in shock.

"She really is evil," Lois said. "Now I really don't want to be on her bad side."

Clark shook his head, and then turned around to peer into the classroom, checking to see if all of the students were gone. As he started to look in, four more students rushed out of the classroom. One of the boys bumped into Clark, making him stumble backward. The student paused and turned around.

"I'm sor—," Conner said, starting to apologize.

He froze when he saw who he had bumped into. He shifted nervously for a moment, looking at them with wide eyes.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you!" he burst out suddenly, and then he whirled around and booked it down the hallway.

The reporters just stared after him for a moment in surprise, and then looked back at the other three kids. Kira, Trent, and Ethan stared back for a moment, eyes as wide as Conner's had been. Kira glanced back and forth between the two boys as though trying to find something to say.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers," she said suddenly, and then she grabbed the boys by their arms and dragged them after Conner, disappearing down the hall.

"That was odd," Lois said, staring after the students.

But before she had a chance to think too hard about the incident, another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You must be Miss Lane and Mr. Kent."

They turned around to see a gentleman standing in the doorway of the classroom. He wore dress slacks, shirt and tie, and he was adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

"I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver," he said in introduction and held out a hand to Clark.

"Are your students ok?" Clark asked, glancing down the hallway again as they shook hands.

"Hmmm? Oh," said Dr. Oliver. "Yes. Those were my research assistants. They're— Well, they're teenagers. Come on in."

Lois and Clark followed him into the classroom. Looking around, it appeared to be nothing more than a normal science classroom. While Dr. Oliver showed Lois where they could set up the camera, Clark did a quick x-ray scan around the room. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary, although the raptor skull in the storage closet made him jump in surprise.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Oliver asked, glancing up at Clark.

"Yeah," he responded, shaking himself out of the shock and pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm fine."

Once all of the equipment was set up, Dr. Oliver sat down at his desk and Clark and Lois pulled up chairs in front. Lois placed a recorder on the desk in between them while Clark pulled out a notebook and pencil.

"Now Dr. Oliver," Lois said. "As I said on the phone, Metropolis recently had some problems with lizard-like creatures that rampaged through downtown. We found that they had remarkable similarities to a research project you were involved in some years ago on an island off the coast. What can you tell me about that?"

"Well, it has been quite a few years since then," Dr. Oliver said slowly. "The research was only in the beginning stages so—"

"So do you think someone took over the research then? After all, someone has successfully created a moving replica of your idea."

"It is possible. The explosion may not have destroyed everything."

"Explosion?" said Clark. "What explosion?"

"Well, my lab blew up before I could get very far with the research. I—"

"But if the lab blew up how are you still standing here?" Lois asked.

"I evacuated before the whole thing exploded," Dr. Oliver answered. "So I don't know—"

"So whoever caused the explosion could have stolen your research," Lois stated, "and continued working on it elsewhere. Who else had access to your labs?"

"Well, the research assistants had some access, and of course my partner—"

"Someone with full access though. Who would benefit the most from taking the research for their own?"

Before Dr. Oliver could say anything, the door opened and Trent poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. O," Trent said. "But Kira left her guitar at your house and she needs it for practice. Is it ok if we go by and get it?"

"Go ahead Trent," Dr. Oliver said. "You know where the key is. Just make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Thanks Dr. O! See you later."

Trent pulled his head back out and shut the door behind him. Dr. Oliver turned back to the interview.

"You let your students into your house while you aren't there?" Clark asked before he could go back to the question, looking over at Lois in concern.

He started texting Chloe under the table, warning her that the kids were on their way and that she needed to get out of there quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," said Dr. Oliver. "Just a select few. Trent and Kira are two of my research assistants. I find that using my house is more productive because there aren't any other teachers hovering around or trying to hurry us out of the school."

"I see," said Clark.

He started to speak up again, but Lois shushed him and waited for Dr. Oliver to continue answering her question.

"Like I was saying," Dr. Oliver continued, "my partner, Anton Mercer, was the only other person with full access. But he had no—"

"So this Mercer could be behind the attack on Metropolis. Perhaps trying out a those creatures as a new weapon of some kind."

"They weren't created as weapons, they—"

"But someone IS using them as weapons, isn't that true? There have been reports of them being used in all sorts of weird goings on in Reefside. Multiple attacks by a lot of the creatures."

"Yes, I guess that's true. But again—"

"So what would Anton gain by cutting you out of the research other than all of the credit?"

"I'm not really sure—"

"Is money a big factor here? I mean the implications of this research in the medical field alone could yield large monetary rewards. Could greed have caused your partner to betray you?"

"I really don't think Anton—"

"Now Dr. Oliver," Lois said. "Don't try to cover for him. I did some background on him too. He just recently appeared in the news again. Hasn't he been missing for some time now? Now couldn't he have used that time to further the research the two of you started and turned it from its original purpose?"

"I really think—"

"And he owns a house in the area, one he only purchased in the last year. He showed up right around the same time as the lizard-men."

"As I've said, Miss Lane," Dr. Oliver answered, firmly. "I'm not sure what Anton Mercer is up to. We haven't spoken in years. Now, if you two don't mind, I do need to get going."

"But we still have so much to talk about," Lois said. "For instance—"

"I'm sorry Miss Lane," he apologized. "But I am supposed to be meeting my assistants for a school project and I'm afraid I'm already going to be late. I really must be going. If you have any other questions, feel free to email me and I will get back to you when I can."

Dr. Oliver stood up from his desk and started packing papers into his briefcase.

"Stall, Lois," Clark whispered furiously in her ear. "Oliver and Chloe are still at his house. I haven't gotten the all clear text yet. We can't let him go."

"Dr. Oliver," Lois piped up, looking around the classroom for something to use as a distraction.

"Yes?" he said, pausing to look up at her.

"What kinds of things do you use for your classroom projects?" she asked, pulling open the nearby closet door.

Lois immediately screamed and jumped backward, having come face to face with the raptor skull.

"What's that?" she yelped.

"Oh, sorry," Dr. Oliver said, walking over with his now full briefcase to shut the door. "I used that in a lecture last week and haven't taken it home yet. It's the skull of a raptor. Now, can I see you both to your car?"

Unable to come up with another distraction without spilling potentially deadly chemicals, Lois and Clark picked up their things and followed Dr. Oliver out to the parking lot. Once outside, he wasted no time in saying goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you," Dr. Oliver said as he placed his briefcase on the passenger seat of his jeep. "Let me know if there are any other questions I can answer for you. You should already have my email address and I do try and check my school one at least once a day. Enjoy your trip home."

And before Lois or Clark could say anything else Dr. Oliver was in his jeep and pulling away. They turned and looked at each other.

"Well," Lois said. "I hope we stalled long enough. Cause Chloe and Oliver are out of time."


	4. Sneaking Around

_Hey, just to let you know we intend to update regularly as in every few days or so. :) Please let us know what you are thinking so far!_

_Disclaimer: We do NOT own Smallville or the Power Rangers... but you have to admit some of them are pretty darn cute..._

**Dr. Oliver's House**

"There's his driveway," Chloe said as they drove down the road. "Let's find a place to park along the road out of sight. We can cut through the woods up to the house. That way we won't be seen if anyone is home."

Down the road a little ways they found a small turn around and pulled off into it. Parking the car so that it wasn't immediately visible from the road, Oliver and Chloe climbed out of the car. Chloe reached into the backseat and grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder.

"Let's go," she said. "We have to be quick because I don't know how long they can stall Dr. Oliver."

Chloe led the way into the woods. The trees weren't overly thick, but they were fairly close together and the ground was covered in brush and broken tree branches. They were constantly ducking under tree branches while trying not to trip over rotting logs and tree stumps.

"And this is why I never go camping," Oliver complained, swatting at a bug that was flying around his head. "The bugs are annoying and there are too many trees. Why can't someone just trim them? It would make walking through here so much easier."

As he was swatting at yet another bug, Oliver stopped paying attention and missed catching a branch Chloe had pushed out of the way. She let go and it swung back and hit Oliver in the face. He stumbled backward and tripped over a log, landing on his backside in the mud.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed. "See! See! And these are good pants!"

He gingerly felt his nose, which had taken the brunt of the hit. There wasn't any blood, but it was sore.

"Oh come on you big baby," Chloe said, offering him a hand. "It isn't that bad. You just need to pay attention to where you're going. The branches aren't going to move for you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Oliver grumbled, taking her hand and climbing back to his feet. "How can you stand this?"

"I grew up in Smallville, Oliver," she said, rolling her eyes. "Dirt was normal. It won't kill you, I promise. And neither will the bugs."

Chloe took off into the trees again, leaving Oliver standing where he was. He tried brushing off the dirt, but only succeeded in grinding more of it into his pants. Giving up, Oliver started walking after Chloe again. Shortly after they broke through the trees and found Dr. Oliver's house sitting in the middle of a clearing. No cars were in the driveway, so Chloe and Oliver crept in for a closer look.

"Come on," Chloe said. "You keep an eye out for people while I pick the lock. We need to move fast."

They both moved to the front door. Oliver watched the driveway and the surrounding area for any sign of someone coming home while Chloe leaned over the lock. After a minute or so Oliver heard the door handle turn.

"Let's go, Oliver," she said. "We're in. We need to find his computer fast."

They moved into the house, shutting the door behind them. The house was dark, so Chloe pulled a flashlight out of her pocket. Moving down the hallway, they walked into the living room. Chloe started searching around the tables and shelves while Oliver wandered into the next room. She didn't find a computer, so Chloe followed Oliver. The room he had gone into was the kitchen.

"This guy is a health freak," he said, looking through the cupboards and pulling open the refrigerator. "Except in here. He's got pizza rolls in the freezer."

"Oliver," Chloe hissed. "His computer is NOT going to be in the fridge. Now quit fooling around and help me find it. I don't know how much longer we have."

They both moved back into the living room. Chloe started looking in another cabinet and Oliver picked up a picture from one of the end tables. They both froze when they heard the sound of a car in the driveway.

"Someone's home!" Oliver exclaimed, panicking.

He set down the picture on the table, whirling to make a run for it at the same time. The picture stayed for a moment, then teetered and fell off the table. It landed on the corner, breaking the frame. Oliver freaked out even more. Chloe was already heading down the hallway looking for another way out, so he grabbed the broken picture frame and turned to follow. Then he tripped over something else. Reaching out to grab the item, he discovered it was a guitar. Without thinking about it, Oliver grabbed both guitar and frame and ran to join Chloe. Now out of time to get out of the house, Chloe yanked open the hall closet and shoved Oliver inside then jumped in with him and closed the door. No sooner had the closet door shut than the front door opened.

"I guess we didn't need the key," a girl said. "Dr. O must've forgotten to lock the door again."

The door clicked shut and they could hear two sets of footsteps walking down the hall toward the living room.

"Now where did I put that guitar?" they heard the girl say. "I could have sworn I left it in the living room."

Oliver's eyes grew wide and he held up the guitar which was still in his hand. Chloe stared at him and threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Quick," she hissed. "Put it in the hallway while they're still in the living room."

Oliver pulled the door open a little and quickly stuck the guitar in the hallway, leaning it against the wall and then pulled the door shut again, trying to be as quiet as he could. The voices started coming closer again.

"Well, it wasn't in his office, Kira," a boy said. "Are you sure you didn't leave it at the café last night?"

"Yes, Trent," Kira responded. "I'm sure. Remember? I didn't have it when Dr. O called us last night. The last time I remember having it was when we were here after school the other day. It has to be here somewhere."

"There it is," Trent said.

The footsteps grew closer and stopped outside the closet door.

"I wonder how it got here," Kira said. "I don't remember seeing it when we walked in."

"I don't know," he said. "We probably just walked past it since you thought it was in the living room. Maybe Dr. O moved it. Anyways, we'd better get going. He's probably waiting for us at the café."

"Yeah, let's go," Kira agreed. "Awwww… One of the strings broke… If Conner was messing with it again I'm going to kill him."

The voices faded as the two kids went out the front door, locking it behind them. After they heard the sounds of the car fading into the distance, Chloe and Oliver let themselves out of the closet. Oliver looked at the broken picture frame still in his hand and set it down on the edge of a nearby table.

"That was close," Chloe said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Now let's find that office. That has to be where he keeps his computer."

They moved down the hallway and found the office toward the back of the house. Chloe started shifting things on the desk looking for a laptop while Oliver started poking around on the shelves. Looking up from the desk, Chloe saw Oliver reaching for a replica of a dinosaur skeleton.

"Don't touch that!" she ordered, making him jump back and retract his hand. "Look what happened the last time you touched something. Keep your hands to yourself."

Oliver started grumbling and shoved his hands in his pocket, restricting himself to looking without touching. After a few more minutes of searching, they admitted defeat. The computer was nowhere to be found.

"He must carry it with him," Chloe said. "Well, we'd better get going. We're probably running really short on time."

They headed back out of the house, shutting and locking the front door behind them. Booking it across the lawn, they quickly disappeared into the woods. After listening to Oliver complaining about bugs and nature the whole way back to the car, Chloe reached into her pocket for her cell phone to text Clark. It wasn't there. She yanked open the car door and started searching for it in the seats, finding it underneath the passenger seat.

"No wonder we didn't get any kind of warning," Chloe said. "My phone was in here the whole time."

She looked at her missed messages.

"We got out of there just in time, Oliver," she said. "According to this last message, Dr. Oliver should be arriving home any minute. Let's get out of here. Lois and Clark will be waiting for us back at the resort."


	5. Touching Base

_Disclaimer: We do Not own Smallville or the Power Rangers ... If we did would __we__ be eating plain noodles right now? _

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Come on dude," Conner complained as he tossed his soccer ball up and down. "Haven't you been on that thing long enough today?"

Ethan was playing on one of the computers, completely engrossed in a game. He'd been playing since they got there. The café was empty except for them.

"Ethan," Conner said, trying to get his attention. "Staring at a computer screen all day can't be healthy. Come on. It's called 'fresh air.' You should try it sometime."

As Conner continued to poke at Ethan, Tommy walked into the café.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked, setting his briefcase down on the counter. "And Conner, you'd better put that ball down before Hayley gets here or it'll disappear again."

"We're here Dr. O!" Kira called out as she and Trent walked in the door. "By the way, did you move my guitar from the living room to the hallway? It was by the closet and one of the strings was broken."

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I didn't even know you had left it there."

Taking it in stride, Kira whipped around to face Conner.

"Did you touch my guitar again, Conner?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed, dropping his soccer ball and putting his hands up. "I swear I didn't touch it. Not after what happened last time."

"Uh huh… Well, I guess I could have moved it. Maybe someone's backpack caught the string. Oh well."

The door opened again and Hayley walked in. She paused just inside the door and leaned over to pick something up. It was Conner's soccer ball.

"Now Conner," she said. "I distinctly remember saying that I didn't want to see this inside my café again after the last time. So why is it rolling around on my floor?"

"Sorry Hayley," Conner said, grabbing the ball and stuffing it in his backpack.

"So how did the interview go," Hayley asked, turning to Tommy. "Think they're off track now?"

"Completely, and I didn't even have to try. Once Miss Lane got a hold of an idea, she wouldn't let go. She has somehow gotten it in her head the Anton sabotaged the lab in order to take all of the research for himself."

"Well, she's not too far off," Conner interjected.

Tommy and Trent turned around to glare at him.

"Geez," he muttered. "I wasn't trying to be mean. But it's true…"

"Drop it, Conner," Tommy said. "Anyways, like I said, she's stuck on Anton for the moment. But right now he's so out of the public light that she's going to have a hard time getting in touch with him. Trent, I want you to run some interference on that end. Try and keep her from actually getting through on the phone and emails. Disconnecting them should work long enough to keep her away. I don't want anyone else learning about your dad until we find a way to separate him from Mesogog."

"I can do that," Trent said. "He's not home all that often anyways. They're usually on the island. And I'll make sure everyone on staff knows to not let any of their calls through."

"Good. And the rest of you make sure to stay clear of them until they leave Reefside. That was a close call today at the school," he said, raising at eyebrow at Conner.

"Well how was I supposed to know they'd be standing right outside the door?" he asked.

"Just be careful. If they catch you, things could go downhill real fast. I'm not sure how understanding they'd be regarding Anton. So everyone steers clear, agreed?"

"Yes, Dr. O," the teens chorused.

**Bulkmeier Resort**

"We're back!" Chloe called as she and Oliver walked into the penthouse.

Not waiting for a response, Chloe headed straight for the computer system she had set up on the table in the common area. Clark came in from the balcony.

"I was starting to think they'd caught you," he said. "Did you lose your cell phone?"

"Sorry, Clark," Chloe answered without looking up. "It fell out of my bag in the car. But we weren't seen, so everything is still ok. Unfortunately, it looks like my program failed to pinpoint the origin of the scanner program. So we still have no solid leads. How did the interview go?"

She paused and looked up.

"And where's Lois?"

"In the shower," said Clark. "Getting ready to head down to the spa."

"She's showering before she goes down to the spa?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, didn't make sense to me either, but it's easier not to argue with Lois."

The bathroom door opened and Lois came out wrapped in a big fluffy bathrobe. She walked over to Clark and stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, then headed for the door.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be down at the spa. I know you guys need to do your hero stuff, so I'll give you some space."

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. A moment later, she poked her head back in the room.

"Oh, if anyone calls asking for me, I'm not here. I've been having a hard time ditching those two creepy guys that run the bar next to the pool. Bye!"

She disappeared again.

"Guys? What guys?" Clark said. "Lois!"

But she was gone.

"Just leave it, Clark," Chloe advised. "Lois attracts creeps like no one else. We'll just have to keep an eye on her and make sure they're normal creeps and not super-powered ones. I really don't want to have to rescue anyone on this trip."

"Yeah, let's watch the video," Oliver said.

"Already downloaded it to the computer," Clark told Chloe. "It should be all ready to play."

She pulled up the video as Oliver and Clark found comfortable spots to watch with her. Oliver sat down on the arm of the chair Chloe was sitting in, while Clark ended up just standing behind them. For the most part they watched in silence, but Oliver burst out laughing when he heard Lois scream off camera.

"Yeah," said Clark. "The only skeleton that guy has in his closet is a dinosaur one."

Oliver just laughed harder, so Chloe reached up and pushed him off the arm of the chair. He hit the floor with a grunt and just kept laughing.

"Well," Chloe said as the video ended. "He doesn't seem to be much of a threat. Just your typical absent-minded professor. And we didn't find any computers at his house. Did he have one with him?"

"No," answered Clark. "Not unless you count the classroom computers. I scanned the whole room, including his briefcase. Nothing there."

"Yeah, I really don't think it's him. It couldn't hurt to check out Anton Mercer though. Someone out there has that research or is at least capable of reproducing it. It's too late to go tonight, but I think we should go out and check out Mercer's house first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said. "I call dibs on the shower!"

With that, he leapt up from the floor and ran into the bathroom. Clark and Chloe exchanged looks, then shrugged and went back to examining the video.


	6. The Power Rangers

_Disclaimer: You know the drill we don't own Smallville or the Power Rangers. All i own is my microwave... _

**Anton Mercer's Estate**

"His house is huge!" Chloe exclaimed as they finished their trek across Anton's property.

They had gotten up fairly early that morning and gotten ready. After eating breakfast, Lois had disappeared to the spa again leaving the other three to take care of tracking down Anton Mercer. Fortunately, the house wasn't too far from town and they had been able to walk from the nearby park, reaching the property early in the afternoon. The house itself was set in a huge clearing with a paved drive leading from the main road.

"Let's go up to the house," Chloe said. "Maybe someone is home who wouldn't mind answering some questions. And it'll give me a chance to check for the scanner."

"Just be careful," Clark cautioned. "We could run into trouble here if he's really behind everything. At least Lois isn't here, although she could be a little less obsessed with that spa. We may have trouble getting her out of there when we leave."

They started out across the open fields, but before long they ran into the trouble Clark had been worried about. Out of nowhere a bunch of the lizard-men jumped out and surrounded them. Clark and Oliver immediately took defensive stances on either side of Chloe.

"So what do we do now?" Oliver asked. "We had trouble with three. I don't want to know how we're going to defeat twenty without Watchtower's EMP blast. I don't have any arrows."

"Well, I have my handheld EMP device," Chloe said. "But it only has enough power to take out one, maybe two. I didn't think there would be this many at once."

"So why didn't you bring more?" Oliver exclaimed, but Chloe didn't get a chance to respond.

"So you three are the new troublemakers in town," a woman spoke. "My master would like to speak with you."

She emerged from behind the lizard-men, glaring at the three with an icy stare.

"And just who are you?" Oliver asked. "And who's this master you want us to meet?"

"My master calls me Elsa," she said. "And you will be coming with me, willingly or not."

The lizard-men started moving in closer, waiting for a reaction from the trio.

"I think we'll pass this time," Clark answered.

"Then we'll do this the hard way," Elsa said. "Get them!"

The lizard-men charged and Oliver and Clark moved to intercept them and keep them away from Chloe, who had pulled out her handheld EMP. They were quickly sent flying, landing hard on the ground by Chloe. But before they could be taken captive, they heard the roar of engines and saw flashes of primary colors fly by. Now in front of them on motorcycles and one ATV were four figures dressed from head to toe in brightly colored skin-tight suits and helmets. One was in red, one in yellow, one in blue, and the last one was in white. Oliver and Clark just stared as the four launched themselves at the lizard-men without a pause.

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed as Clark and Oliver got to their feet. "They must be the Power Rangers I was hearing about. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe the stories until now though."

"Power Rangers?" said Clark. "Power Rangers don't exist."

"Says the alien from another planet," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow at Clark, who just scratched his head and shrugged. "Don't you remember all those stories from a few years ago? The Space Rangers who morphed in public?"

"Look at those outfits," Oliver snorted before Clark could reply. "They look ridiculous."

Chloe whipped around to face him.

"Says the man who fights in green leather tights," she said.

"They aren't tights!" Oliver said defensively. "They're combat pants."

"I didn't realize ballerinas commonly went into battle," she retorted.

There attention was drawn back to the battle though as a lizard-man came flying in. Oliver ducked and the thing hit Clark, knocking him down again with a grunt. He shoved it off and got to his feet again.

"You haven't seen the last of us Power Brats!" Elsa screamed. "We'll be back and you will fall!"

With that she disappeared along with the remaining lizard-men. Chloe, Clark, and Oliver stared at where she had been for a moment, then realized the Rangers were climbing back on their bikes.

"Wait!" Chloe called out. "We want to talk to you for a moment."

The Rangers glanced over at them, and took off without a word. Without thinking about it, Clark took off after them through the woods and left Chloe and Oliver standing where they were. He chased the bikes for a while, but before he could catch them, they disappeared somewhere in the trees. Clark scanned the area with x-ray vision, but he couldn't see or hear anything. His phone started ring in his pocket. Chloe was calling.

_"Clark," _she said. _"Where did you go? We're on our way back into town to see if anyone of the locals can tell us anything about what just happened."_

"I'm in the middle of the woods. The so-called Power Rangers disappeared somewhere and I can't find any sign of them. Where should I meet you?"

_"Go back to the hotel first and get Lois. You two can start on the resort side of town and we'll meet in the middle. Let me know if you find anything."_

**Bulkmeier Resort**

She hung up and Clark stuck his phone in his pocket before taking off toward the hotel. He found Lois lounging by the pool.

"Lois, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was getting a tan before you blocked the sun, Smallville."

Lois sat up and looked around.

"Where are Chloe and Oliver? And why do you have grass stains all over your jeans?"

"Never mind that. I need you to come with me and help me track down some more leads. Chloe and Oliver are already in town."

"And interrupt my relaxing vacation?" she responded, lying back down. "I don't think so. You'll do just fine on your own, Smallville, so get out of my sun."

Clark sighed and started to walk away, but remembered something that might work.

"Hey Lois," he said. "Did you ever grab your recorder off of Dr. Oliver's desk?"

"What!" Lois exclaimed, sitting back up. "You mean you didn't grab it?"

"It's your recorder. I had the camera."

"Great, Clark," she complained as she stood up and grabbed her towel and sunscreen. "Now I have to interrupt my relaxation because you couldn't do something as simple as pick up a recorder. And I have to go with you to make sure you get it this time."

Her voice faded away as she stormed into the building, heading toward the room.

"What's her problem?" someone asked behind Clark.

He turned around to see two guys standing by the bar. One was very large and one was smaller. They were both wearing what could only be considered biker accessories, which clashed with the bright Hawaiian shirts they were also wearing.

"Nothing," Clark said, shrugging. "She's just being her normal self."

He waved and headed in after her. Once Lois was ready, he scooped her up off the ground. She put her arms around his neck and he took off running toward the high school, not wanting to take the time to go get the other car.

**Reefside Highschool**

They arrived to find an empty building. Dr. Oliver's classroom door was locked.

"Great," said Lois. "Now I'm never going to get it back. You owe me a new recorder, Smallville."

"Relax, Lois," he said. "We'll just find Dr. Oliver and get him to let us in to get it. School can't have been out for long, even if they released the students when the attack happened. Look, there are some students. Let's see if they've seen Dr. Oliver around."

"Hi kids," Lois said overly sweetly as they approached the two teenagers. "Have either of you seen Dr. Oliver?"

The girl ignored the question. Instead, she whipped out a recorder and thrust it into Lois' face as the boy turned a camera on the couple.

"Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she said. "Miss Lane, what can you tell us about your interview with Dr. Oliver? What brings you to Reefside? Does it have anything to do with the strange creatures that have recently invaded the area?"

"Excuse you?" Lois responded. "I'm not here for an interview. Just answer the question."

"Come on, Miss Lane. Give me something. Why would a big time reporter from Metropolis, Kansas want to interview a high school science teacher? What's the big secret behind Dr. Oliver? Devin you're getting this right?"

"Now you listen here you little brat," Lois sputtered.

While Lois was preoccupied with Cassidy, Clark walked over to Devin.

"Have you seen Dr. Oliver? I need to talk to him about getting our recorder back."

"Sure," Devin answered, not taking the camera off the girls. "He took off shortly after the alert system started going off. But if you need to talk to him, check at the café. He's usually there with his research assistants after school."

"Café?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Hayley's Cyberspace. It's right downtown, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Clark said. "Hey Lois?"

"Go ahead, Smallville," she snapped. "I'll catch up when I'm done with her. You can always pick me up later."

"Ok. Just call me when you're ready."

Clark pulled his phone out as he walked away and dialed Chloe.

_"Did you find something, Clark?" she asked._

"No," he said. "Lois and I had to take a detour to retrieve her recorder, but Dr. Oliver's classroom is locked. She's a little—preoccupied—right now, so I'm going to find him and see if he has it or can let us in his room. Gives me a chance to see if he knows anything else without Lois around."

_"Alright, Clark,"_ Chloe said. _"But don't take too long. Reefside isn't Metropolis, but Oliver and I still can't canvas all of town by ourselves in one afternoon."_

"Don't worry, I'll be fast."


	7. Identity

_Okay i just want to let you guys know that we do have some good things for the JLA planned. No, we do not think they are weak or would get taken out but in this story they really have no idea what they walked into. We are currently working on the next part of this series and it will be more JLA focused. The Power Rangers will tie back in but not right away. The other thing to keep in mind is that in this world the heroes may have been doing this for a few years and have some good practice but Tommy has been doing it even longer and will have planned for everything he possibly can._

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we all know we still don't own anything Power Rangers or Smallville related, and my birthday is a long way off... _

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Once he was out of sight, Clark took off running, pulling up short in an alley near the café. He was about to head out into the street when he saw the three of the teens Dr. Oliver had said were his research assistants. They were talking quietly as they headed into the café, so Clark used his super hearing to listen in on the off chance they might mention where Dr. Oliver was.

_"Can you believe the nerve of them making fun of us?" _one of the boys growled. _"I mean, we saved them from Elsa and the Tyrannodrones and all those two guys did was laugh at us."_

_ "Calm down, Conner,"_ the girl interjected. _"They'll be gone soon enough and then things can go back to normal around here."_

_ "Kira," _the other boy said. _"Things haven't exactly been 'normal' around here since we found the stones. We're Power Rangers for goodness sakes! How normal is that for a teenager?"_

_ "I know, Ethan. But we can't let them get to us," _Kira said. _"Who knows what they'll do if they find out who we are. We don't even know for sure why they're here. Let's just lay low and avoid them. They can't stay here forever."_

Clark couldn't believe his ears as he watched the three teens walk into the café. They were the Power Rangers. Those four teenagers. Whipping out his phone, Clark quickly texted Chloe.

**Chloe, you have to get over here,**he typed. **I found the Power Rangers. Come to Hayley's Cyberspace. It's downtown. **

He stuck the phone back in his pocket and, without waiting for Chloe and Oliver, strode to the front door of the café. Before he went in, Clark did a quick x-ray scan of the café to make sure it was only the kids he wanted to talk to inside. There were now four figures, but Clark assumed the fourth was just the missing member of the group. Clark walked inside and shut the door behind him. The teens stopped talking to turn and see who had walked in. When they saw who it was, they all grew wide-eyed and started shifting nervously.

"I need to talk to the four of you," Clark said, moving away from the door to approach the kids.

"Umm… We're really not supposed to talk to strangers," Kira stammered. "And we have to go home now. Our parents are expecting us."

The group started edging toward the door, trying to slip away. But Clark wanted answers.

"No," he insisted. "I need to talk to all of you right now."

"Sorry," Conner piped in. "Gotta go. Lots of homework to do."

They all turned and scurried for the door. Clark reached out and grabbed Conner, who was closest to him, by the shoulder and whipped back around so they were face to face. Conner grunted in surprise at Clark's grip and stumbled as he was forced around. But Clark didn't get the chance to say anything. Something or someone slammed into Clark with enough force to send him flying backwards into the tables and chairs behind him.

It was Dr. Thomas Oliver.

"Dr. O's going green!" one of the kids yelled as they scattered to the edges of the room.

At the crash and the yell from the kids, Hayley came running out of the backroom. She froze when she saw Tommy standing over Clark. Tommy's eyes were flashing a bright emerald green and she could see the rage in his face. Grabbing Clark by the front of the shirt, Tommy yanked him up off the ground. Clark struggled, not wanting to hurt the man he thought was a simple science teacher, but trying to break free of his grasp. Tommy didn't give him a chance. He whirled around toward the front of the café and threw Clark out of the doors and into the street.

Clark landed on the side walk, sliding a few feet backwards on impact. Chloe and Oliver were just coming up the street and ran over when they saw him come flying out the doors. Dr. Oliver followed after him.

"If you ever touch my kids like that again," he snarled. "A piece of kryptonite will be the least of your worries."

Without another word, Dr. Oliver turned around and stormed back into the café.

"Was that Dr. Oliver?" Chloe asked, helping a stunned Clark to his feet. "Where did he get the kryptonite?"

"The science teacher," said Oliver. "That was the science teacher."

"He didn't have any kryptonite, Chloe," Clark answered. "Or at least not that I felt. I'm really not sure what happened. He hit me out of nowhere and his eyes were glowing this weird shade of green."

"The science teacher just threw Clark out of a building. He threw Clark."

"He must have been exposed to the meteor rocks somehow. Maybe he internalized the kryptonite in some way that's stopping you from feeling it, Clark," Chloe suggested.

"Wow, boyscout," Oliver interrupted again. "You just got beaten up by a science teacher!"

"Shut up, Oliver," Clark and Chloe said at the same time.

They both glared at him for a moment and he started grumbling to himself.

"We've got to go in there and talk to him Clark," Chloe said. "But how about Oliver and I go in first this time? I don't think we want to go for a round two."

"Be my guest," Clark agreed. "Just be careful. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Chloe opened the door and walked inside, Oliver right next to her and Clark not far behind. They could see the kids sitting at one table off to the side. Dr. Oliver was standing with Hayley. He was leaning on the counter and she had a hand on one of his shoulders, talking softly to him. When the door opened though, he whipped around and stepped forward, eyes flashing green again.

"Tommy," Hayley said calmly, stretching her hands out to him without actually touching him.

"Don't worry, Dr. O," Conner said, leaping up from the table and placing himself in a defensive position between Tommy and Clark, "We've got this."

The other three joined him, forming a wall between the two groups.

"We just want to talk," Chloe said quickly, putting her hands up in the air. "We promise we won't hurt anyone. We only want to talk to you."

"See Tommy," Hayley said softly, "they just want to talk. Please come sit down."

Tommy's body visibly relaxed and he started shaking. Hayley reached out to take his hand. She led him over to a nearby couch and helped him sit down. Relaxing slightly, Tommy collapsed against the back of the couch.

"Lay down, Tommy," she said. "I promise if they try anything I won't stop you from killing them. The kids and I are fine. Everything is ok. Now please lay down."

Tommy just sighed and closed his eyes, lying back on the couch. Kira disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, which she set down where Tommy could reach it. Then she and Hayley joined the boys.

"Let's sit down," Hayley said, gesturing to a nearby table that was still standing. "We'll all be more comfortable."

Chloe, Oliver, and Clark slowly moved forward to sit down, unsure of what was going on. Kira perched on a stool at the bar and the boys all took chairs around the table. Hayley sat directly across from the trio.

"Now what is it you want," Hayley asked, getting straight to the point. "Because it seems we've gotten off to a bit of a rough start."

"Well, to be honest," Chloe said. "We're not really sure anymore. We came here tracing a hacker that erased Wat—my data while I was trying to track down the origins of four strange creatures that stormed through downtown Metropolis. I seem to have annoyed someone here by trying to commandeer their scanning system for my own purposes."

"Then why are you after us?" Conner asked. "We certainly didn't hack your computer."

"Because you guys are the first lead we've found since we arrived. You and Dr. Oliver. We originally thought we could just come in, trace the hacker and retrieve my data, then go back home. But things got a little complicated when I couldn't pin anything down. I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding a little while ago. Clark, and Oliver, can be a bit—impulsive—at times."

"I can understand that," Hayley said, glancing over at Tommy, who was sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch, drinking the water he'd been given. "But I still don't understand why your friend would treat the kids like that."

"They're the Power Rangers," Clark said defensively. "And they were able to defeat those creatures so easily. I figured they had something to do with everything that's happened and I didn't want them to get away. I didn't mean to hurt you though, Conner. I am sorry."

Conner shrugged, brushing it off.

"Why would you think that they're the Power Rangers," Hayley asked, trying to dodge.

"I heard them," Clark said. "They were talking about it on the way in here a little while ago."

Hayley turned around and glared at the teens.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" she scolded, realizing they had been found out.

"How were we supposed to know he was listening?" Conner asked.

"We didn't even know he was there," Ethan added.

"I told you he had super-hearing," she responded. "He could have been anywhere and heard you!"

Clark, Chloe, and Oliver all looked at each other. They hadn't said anything about Clark's abilities.

"How did you know Clark has super-hearing," Chloe asked accusingly.

"I hacked Watchtower," Hayley responded matter-of-factly, turning back around to face Chloe, "because you tried to hack me."

"It was you!" Chloe exclaimed. "But how did you get in that quickly? And why did you have to erase all of my data?"

"Back door. And I didn't erase anything. I hid it. Ghost drive."

"Oh," Chloe said, frowning. "I didn't think of that. Anyways, I never really thought Dr. Oliver was the hacker. He was just the only one we had to be suspicious of."

"Tommy can barely use a computer," Hayley said, laughing. "He can build one better than anyone else, but using it to grade papers is about as much as he does with it, no matter how hard I try."

"Hey guys," Clark said, interrupting. "We may want to wrap this up. I can hear more students heading this direction."

"Tommy," Hayley said. "If it's alright with you, why don't we move this to your house and the lab. We can talk more freely there."

Tommy stood up slowly, steadying himself with one hand against the wall.

"Let's go," he agreed. "The secret is out, so we might as well be completely honest with each other. There will be fewer problems that way."

Everyone stood up and grabbed their things. The teens headed out the door first, racing for Conner's car.

"Shotgun!" Kira yelled.

Hayley grabbed the water glass and put it in the kitchen.

"Your car or mine, Tommy?" she asked, poking her head back out.

"It had better be yours," he said. "My head is still spinning too much to drive."

"Ok. I'll be right back with it."

Oliver grabbed the keys from Chloe and headed out to get their car as well, leaving Chloe and Clark alone with Tommy. No one spoke. Tommy just kept glaring at Clark, who shifted nervously under his stare. When the cars arrived they all climbed in and Oliver followed Hayley back to Tommy's house.

A/N For those of you wondering how this works that Tommy can take on Clark we must remember that Tommy gained his green ranger powers though magic, something it is very clear in Smallville that affects Clark. Sorry if this bothers you but we are taking a little creative liberty with it and it will all make sense later on in the series!


	8. The Lab

_Disclaimer: i won the lottery! Now i can go and buy the rights to Smallville and the Power Rangers! If i could jsut find someone to tell me where to go...darn never mind it was only five bucks._

**Dr. Oliver's House**

Conner's car was parked outside when they arrived, but the kids were nowhere to be seen. Chloe, Oliver, and Clark followed Hayley and Tommy into the house. They paused just inside the door.

"I'll take them down, Tommy," Hayley said. "Why don't you go take a quick shower and eat something before you join us? I'll leave something on the counter for you. And then I'll go restore Miss Sullivan's files while we wait for you."

"That's fine with me," Tommy said, but he paused before he left. "Before I go though. Just remember, as Hayley takes you into the lab, everything you know or will know about us, we know about you."

Leaving them with that subtle threat, Tommy disappeared into the house. Hayley popped into the kitchen and pulled something out of the fridge, sticking it in the microwave for a few minutes.

"You cook for him?" Oliver commented.

"Well, yes," Hayley said. "If I don't, there are days he'll forget to actually eat something. Plus, he's always eating health food and working out, so I like to make sure he eats something a little more substantial once in a while. Now come on, I'll take you down to the lab."

They headed back into the office. Hayley walked over to the small replica dinosaur skeleton and pulled the jaw down slightly. A trap door opened in the floor and she headed down.

The Lab

Once down the stairs, they followed a short tunnel into the main part of the lab. The trio looked around in amazement at what Dr. Oliver had built beneath his home. The kids were already down there.

"I knew I should have touched the dinosaur," Oliver grumbled to himself.

"Come on over here, Miss Sullivan," Hayley said. "I'll show you what I did with your files. That way you can replicate it if you ever need to hide something."

"You can call me Chloe," she answered.

"And I'm Hayley."

They were soon absorbed in the computer screen as Hayley started teaching Chloe some tricks to hacking and hiding. Clark and Oliver just stood watching until Conner walked up, soccer ball in hand.

"You guys play?" he asked.

"Outside, Conner!" Hayley ordered without looking up from the computer screen before he could start bouncing the ball.

"Sorry, Hayley," he said, putting the ball down in a corner.

"Does she have eyes in the back of her head? How did she know what you were going to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Conner shrugged. "Hayley knows everything."

"So the dinosaur triggers the door?" Oliver asked casually.

"Yep, we found it accidently one day. Wasn't our first trip here, but that's another story."

"I knew it! See Chloe," Oliver said. "I should have touched it!"

"Whatever you say dear," she responded, only half listening.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Hayley told him, turning around in her chair. "I had locked the system when you broke in before. I was watching on the cameras. The door wouldn't have opened anyways. Oh, that reminds me. You owe Kira new guitar strings."

"What!" exclaimed Kira, looking up from the sheets of music she was studying to glare at Oliver. "You broke my guitar!"

"And Conner, remind me to have Tommy apologize to you about the picture frame, that was also Mr. Queen's fault."

Conner jumped up in excitement.

"Yes!" he crowed, swing his arms. "Something wasn't my fault!"

_CRASH._ Glass shattered on the ground.

"But that was," Tommy said behind Clark and Oliver.

"Sorry, Dr. O," Conner muttered, dropping down to clean up the mess.

"Dr. Oli—" Clark started to say as he and Oliver turned around to greet their host.

He was somewhat shocked by Tommy's appearance. After showering, Tommy had put on casual clothes. He was now dressed in cargo pants, combat boots and a t-shirt. His glasses were gone.

"Is that an earring? He's got an earring," said Oliver. "Are doctors supposed to have earrings?"

"He's not that kind of doctor, Oliver," Chloe said drily. "And there is no rule saying doctors can't have earrings."

"But he's got tattoos too! He actually looks like he's kind of cool."

"Oliver?" said Chloe.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Shut up."

"But he's a science teacher!"

"Please don't start that again," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Anyways, can we get down to business now? I for one would like some answers."

"Sure," Dr. Oliver said, taking a seat. "For starters, call me Tommy. I get enough of Dr. Oliver at school. I think we'll all be more comfortable on a first name basis."

The others joined him, pulling up chairs and Chloe and Hayley turned from the computer to join the group.

"So what is it you want to know?" Tommy asked. "The Power Ranger secret is out, but I'm sure you're all still at least a little confused."

"Well, to start with," Chloe said hesitantly. "I think we could probably be a big help to you, Tommy."

"In what way?"

"We've helped lots of people like you before," she told him. "I even have a support group that's gotten a lot of people back on their feet after their, well, issues got out of control."

"What are you talking about," Tommy asked, clearly confused.

"The kryptonite," Chloe said. "It affected a lot of people. I'm not sure when you were exposed to it, but we can help you learn to live with the side effects, and maybe help them go away."

Tommy, Hayley, and the teens all looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Conner fell off the stool he was sitting on. Chloe, Oliver, and Clark just stared.

"I don't understand what's so funny," Chloe finally said. "Kryptonite causes serious problems, and it can kill you if the side effects aren't kept in check."

"Sorry, Chloe," Tommy said, reining in his laughter. "It's just that you have the completely wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never come in contact with Kryptonite," he said.

"But you used super strength when you threw Clark out of the café, and your eyes flashed green. I saw them myself."

"That's true," Tommy said a little more seriously. "And I do have, well, side effects. But even though the cause originated in space, it wasn't Kryptonite."

He paused for a moment.

"When I was younger," he said, "I was put under a spell by an evil witch from space. She turned me into an evil green ranger and then ordered me to destroy the other rangers. I fought against it for a long time and was able to stop myself from killing anyone. After a while my team was able to break the spell, but some of its effects still linger."

"Like the strength," Clark said.

"Yes. The green ranger was powerful and the remnants of the spell make me strong, but I'm never in complete control of it. I "go green," as the kids like to say, when something happens to make me extremely angry or scared. But since the source of the power was destroyed, it uses my own energy and my body isn't strong enough to handle the overload for long, so I try not to let it happen. The results usually aren't very pretty."

"Yeah, remember a couple of months ago when that guy attacked Hayley outside of the café?" Conner said.

"I thought Dr. O had killed him for a few minutes," Ethan added. "I hear the guy is still in the psych ward of the hospital."

"Anyways," Tommy said, waving at the kids to be quiet. "Like I said, it has nothing to do with kryptonite, and there isn't anything I can do to make it go away completely. I've been dealing with it for over a decade now, and it's under as much control as it will ever be."

"Wait. Just how old are you?" Oliver blurted out without thinking.

"Oliver!" Chloe exclaimed, but Oliver just grinned.

"He's old!" Conner said, joining in.

"Conner," Hayley said, a warning note in her voice.

"Sorry Hayley," Conner said meekly.

"How did you do that, Hayley?" Chloe asked. "I can't ever Oliver or Clark to listen to me like that…"

"It's easy when you know which buttons to push," she said with a grin. "For instance, why don't we freeze Mr. Queen's bank accounts for a little while until he learns not to be so rude?"

"You can't do that," Oliver said, shaking his head. "There's no way you can freeze all of my bank accounts."

"Wanna bet?"

Hayley whipped around and her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Uh oh," said Conner. "You just challenged Hayley."

"No one challenges Hayley," Ethan added.

"There," she said. "All done."

"There's no way," Oliver stated, no longer laughing. "No possible way."

"Why don't you call and find out," Hayley said sweetly.

Oliver leapt out of his seat and started dialing his phone, walking away from the group. There was silence for a moment while everyone waited to see what would happen.

"Frozen!" Oliver burst out. "What do you mean, 'frozen'? How can that—codes? What—what government codes?"

"That's how I keep them under control," Hayley said to Chloe, turning away from Oliver who was still arguing with the person on the phone. "Of course, I don't usually have to carry anything out. And I never abuse the ability. It's purely for rule enforcement. And to get their attention, of course."

"Can you show me how to do that?" Chloe asked excitedly.

The two girls leaned back over the computer as Hayley started showing Chloe some more tricks to use in case of emergency.

"Oh no!" Kira exclaimed. "It's almost four-thirty! My gig at the café starts in less than an hour."

She hopped up, grabbing her guitar out of the corner, and rushed to the stairs, Trent trailing behind her.

"Come on Conner!" she called frantically. "I have to get to town. Now!"

Conner and Ethan both hopped up and all of the kids headed upstairs.

"Well," Tommy said. "I guess we'd better follow. You'll want to be at the café, Hayley. Would you three like to join us?"

"We'd love to," Chloe said.

She grabbed Oliver by the arm and dragged him to the stairs before he could protest. Clark followed a ways behind them.

"I'll be right up, Tommy," Hayley said. "I just want to make sure I have the alert set to come to the café if anything happens."

Once she was done on the computer, Hayley hit the lights and headed up to join the others.


	9. Training

_Disclaimer: We do not own ANYTHING trust me on this both Smallville and the Power rangers are way out of our budget... _

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

By the time the adults arrived at the café, Kira and her band were all set up and warming up for the performance. Chloe, Clark, and Oliver took a seat with Tommy and the other three kids while Hayley headed to the stage to introduce Kira. While they started their first song, Clark glanced around the room. A pair of kids on the other side of the room caught his attention and he hopped up, a look of concern flashing across his face. As he moved over to the kids, he pulled out his phone to check it. There were a few text messages and some missed calls.

"Have you two seen Lois?" he asked Cassidy and Devon, the kids he had seen across the room. "I ran into some trouble and couldn't come back to get her. I figured she'd have walked down this direction by now."

"Oh," Cassidy said. "Miss snooty reporter went to find someone to give her a ride back to the resort. She got tired of waiting for you to come back."

"Thanks," Clark said, a little relieved.

He sat back down next to Chloe and started looking through his messages as Kira and the band started another song. The texts were all from Lois demanding to know what was taking so long. But there wasn't one saying she was back at the resort. The last one said she was walking into town to find a cab. He put the phone to his ear to listen to the one voicemail she had left, hoping she wasn't stranded somewhere in town.

_You're in so much trouble Smallville, _she said. _But the good news is I think I found a lead. I ran into some of those lizard-men on my way into town. They didn't see me, so I followed them. There was this weird flash of green light and now I'm in a lab of some sort. I think I found their lair. I'm going to take some pictures and then—Oh. Hello. Umm… could you tell me where the bathroom is? I got separated from the tou—_

The message cut off. Clark grabbed Chloe's shoulder to get her attention. She turned around and frowned at him, putting a finger to her lips.

"It's Lois," he whispered. "I think she's in trouble."

"What?" she whispered back. "I thought she went back to the hotel when you didn't come back."

"So did I, but she never told me that she made it back. I haven't heard from her in hours."

Hayley hopped up from her seat to announce a short break in the performance, so Clark tried calling Lois. The phone just kept ringing. After trying a couple of times, he started getting restless. Leaving her guitar on its stand, Kira joined them at the table.

"She isn't answering, Chloe," Clark said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Clark," she said reassuringly. "This is Lois we're talking about after all. She's probably just mad and ignoring your calls."

"But what about the voicemail?" he asked insistently.

"What's going on?" Tommy interrupted. "Is there a problem?"

"I think Lois might be in trouble," Clark said before Chloe could answer. "I haven't heard from her in a few hours and the last thing I have from her is a weird voicemail."

"Can we listen to it?"

"Sure."

Clark set the phone down on speaker and played the message. When it finished playing, Tommy's face was grim.

"I'd have to agree with you, Clark. It sounds like she got caught in an invis-portal with some of the Tyrannodrones. And that laugh right at the end of the message sounds extremely familiar. I think Lois is on the island."

"Island?" Chloe asked. "What island?"

"That's where Mesogog's lair is. He's the one in charge of the Tyrannodrones. And he isn't a very good host."

"Chloe," Clark said in a panic. "We have to go after her!"

"Calm down, Clark," she said. "Why don't you go double check and make sure she isn't at the hotel and ignoring you first?"

Without a pause, Clark took off. Moments later he was back.

"There's no sign of her there, and I checked back at the school too. I don't know where else she'd be."

"We'd better get back to the lab then," Tommy said. "Sorry, Kira."

The Lab

Back at the lab, Hayley immediately hopped on the computer and started checking cameras around town for any sign of what happened to Lois. Clark started pacing back and forth behind her.

"Tommy," Hayley asked shortly after a few minutes. "Could you please go run a short training session with the kids while I finish up in here? Take Oliver and Clark with you. It's going to take a little while to find and track her on the cameras and I don't need Clark distracting me."

Tommy nodded and motioned toward another exit. Clark and Oliver reluctantly trailed behind him and the kids.

"The goal of this exercise," he said, "is to be the last ones standing. Clark and Oliver versus the rangers. The game ends either when they catch all of us, we incapacitate them, or when Hayley finds what she's looking for. I expect everyone's head to be in this, no pulling punches. Whoever gets caught is to come back here to wait. And if someone takes out Clark or Oliver, please bring them back here so they don't wake up in the middle of the woods by themselves. Oh. And any and all abilities are fair game."

Without waiting for more than a nod from Clark and Oliver, the kids took off into the forest surrounding the lab. After a moment, Tommy walked into the woods after them. The two heroes looked at each other, and then took off after the kids.

Figuring Tommy was just going to observe what was going on, Clark and Oliver let him go and started searching the woods for the kids. About fifteen minutes later they found Kira sitting in a tree relaxing. She grinned down at them.

"Well, you found me, now what are you going to do?"

"How about shake you down?" Clark said, distracted and irritated with the whole exercise.

He walked forward to grab the trunk of the tree, but Kira opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream, driving Clark to his knees in pain.

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed, running to help Clark up. "She's like a little Dinah! Except she actually wears yellow."

"Who are you calling little!" Kira yelled, launching herself out of the tree and straight at Oliver.

Her kick caught him right in the chest, knocking him off his feet with a grunt of pain. Kira landed on top of him, then twisted them both around to pin him to the ground. She sat on his back, her arm tight around his throat. Oliver struggled, trying to get her off. Clark managed to get to his feet using the tree, but when he took a step he fell back down, so he started crawling toward Oliver and Kira. As Oliver started to lose consciousness, Kira's grip suddenly loosened and her wait disappeared off of his back. Clark had gotten close enough to reach over and pull her off and was now pinning her to the ground with one hand. Oliver turned around and sat up, gasping for air. Kira struggled for a few moments, but realized she was well and truly stuck.

"Great," she grumbled. "Conner's never gonna let me hear the end of this."

Once she had surrendered to being captured, Clark let her up. He stayed on the ground. Kira stood up and brushed herself off, grumbling about being caught so early. Without another word, she jogged back to the starting point to wait. Oliver rubbed his throat as he got to his feet and went to help Clark.

"You ok?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"What?" Clark yelled.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. He pulled Clark to his feet and helped him get his balance. They spent a little while recuperating from the encounter before heading off to find the next ranger. Oliver leaned against the tree to catch his breath while Clark concentrated on keeping his balance as his hearing slowly came back. When they were both ready to go, Oliver straightened up and started to take a step. He fell down, landing hard in the dirt.

"What happened?" he groaned, moving to get his feet back under him.

But when he tried to move one foot, the other one was pulled with it. Oliver got into a seated position and looked down to find his shoelaces tied together.

"That little brat tied my shoelaces together!" he yelled, trying to get the knots undone.

"When did she have time to do that?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna get her back for that," he grumbled.

Once Oliver fixed his shoelaces they went looking for the other rangers. They'd been in the woods for about an hour now. Not far from where they fought with Kira, a slight rustling behind them alerted Clark. He ducked, pulling Oliver down with him, allowing Ethan to go flying over their heads. Ethan hit the ground and rolled back to his feet, jumping around to face them.

He charged again, his skin glowing as his protective armor came out, and slammed full force into Clark. Grunting, Clark stopped his forward movement and pushed him backward. But Ethan just came back, aiming a hit at Clark's jaw. His forearm connected, causing Clark to stumble backward. But while Ethan was distracted Oliver came from behind and grabbed both arms, pinning them behind his back, and tripped him. Oliver let his full weight come down on Ethan, trapping him. With his arms caught, Ethan couldn't get enough momentum to throw Oliver off of him.

"No fair," he complained as he conceded defeat.

Oliver helped him to his feet. Muttering to himself, Ethan headed back to the start.

"That was a pretty good hit," Clark said, rubbing his jaw. "He's got some power. Glad he hit me with his arm instead of his fist."

"Two down, two to go," Oliver said with a grin. "This is actually turning out to be fairly easy. Could be worse anyways."

"I don't think we should underestimate the kids," Clark said, shaking his head. "They're putting up a pretty good fight for how young they are."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go find number three."

As they started walking again, Oliver suddenly stopped and whirled around.

"Clark!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Huh?"

"You threw a rock at me," Oliver accused, picking a small stone and holding it out. "This just hit me in the back of the head!"

"Oliver," Clark said, "I was in front of you. How could I possibly have hit you in the back of the head? And why would I want to?"

"Then it must have been Ethan," Oliver said, glaring in the direction Ethan had gone. "Stupid kids. Apparently it's fun to play pranks, but I'll get them back."

For the next half hour, Clark and Oliver searched the woods for the next ranger without any signs.

"What is the point of this?" Clark finally burst out, stopping in the middle of a small clearing. "We should be looking for Lois, not chasing kids through the woods."

"I know Clark," Oliver said reassuringly. "Believe me, I know. But we have to let the girls do their thing. We're completely out of our element here and if we just go charging in we could get Lois killed. So we might as well do something while we wait."

"I just—I don't know…"

Just then, a red blur sped by. As it disappeared, Clark and Oliver heard echoes of laughter following.

"Was that Bart?" Oliver said, confused. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't think that was Bart," Clark said. "But I'll bet it was one of the kids."

"Good," Oliver said. "Another distraction."

Clark started scanning the area, using x-ray vision in case the speeder was hiding behind something, waiting to surprise them.

"I found someone," Clark said quietly, motioning to a nearby group of trees. "They're in those trees over there."

Splitting up, the heroes started circling around toward the trees, hoping to catch the ranger off guard. Oliver approached first, planning to force their opponent out into the open. Instead, Oliver received a surprise kick to the back of the knee, knocking him to the ground. He looked back up in time to see Trent disappearing back into the trees. Clark leapt forward in response, trying to pull Trent out of the trees. But he missed and then Trent was back in front of Oliver.

Oliver spun one leg out as he leapt back to his feet. Trent jumped over it and punched at Oliver, catching him in the shoulder. The archer spun around and leapt forward at the teen, and ran face first into a tree.

"Ah!" he yelled. "Where did he go?"

He put a hand to his nose, and when he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"Great," Oliver complained. "I think I just broke my nose. I'm gonna kill that kid. Do you have him Clark?"

"No, he didn't come out this side. Give me a moment."

Clark scanned again and was surprised to find Trent standing right in front of him. Inside of a tree. But before he could completely register where the ranger was, Trent lunged forward in a hard kick, catching Clark in the side. For the next few minutes, Clark and Oliver found themselves hard-pressed to keep up with Trent as he phased in and out of the trees, weaving around the heroes punches and grabs while he himself kept landing hit after hit. Then, quite suddenly, he disappeared completely.

"He's not in there, Oliver," Clark said, pausing. "He's gone."

"Then where did he go?" asked Oliver, panting and wiping more blood off of his face. "He can't have completely disappeared."

Clark scanned with x-ray vision, looking beyond the stand of trees.

"There!" he yelled, diving toward a large boulder.

He misjudged the distance. Forgetting for a moment that Trent could phase into objects, Clark assumed he was outside the rock when he was actually hiding inside of it. Clark hit the rock head first, shattering it into pieces and tackling Trent in one smooth motion. He stood up, holding Trent up by one arm. He put his free hand to his head.

"I didn't mean to do that," he groaned. "Not my best choice of the day."

"Smooth move, boyscout," Oliver said with a grin. "Way to dive head first in to the action."

"Look who's talking," Clark retorted. "At least I'm not bleeding."

"Yeah, well, the only way they're gonna make you bleed is if one of them found kryptonite in the forest, so you kind of have an advantage there."

Clark let Trent go and the teen took off toward the starting point without a word. Oliver took the moment to finish cleaning off his face with part of his t-shirt.

"That's gonna hurt for a little while," he said, wincing as he gingerly wiped around his nose.

"One ranger left," Clark said. "Then we can forget this stupid game and go find Lois."

"Relax, Clark," Oliver said. "Chloe and Hayley will tell us the instant they find something. We're just as worried as you are."

They started moving again, walking through a thicker patch of trees. Clark was concentrating on the sounds around them, trying to locate Conner, the last teen standing. As he started to duck under a low hanging branch, he froze. He whipped around to face the other direction, having caught the sound of someone running. As Clark turned out of the way, the low hanging tree branch suddenly whipped forward right through where Clark's head had been a moment before. It kept going and hit Oliver, who had been right behind Clark, square in the face. He fell over backward into the dirt, grabbing his nose.

"Again!" he exclaimed. "That's it. I'm done with the outdoors. After we get home, I'm never going near a tree ever again. And all of those kids are going to pay for this. All of them."

He carefully checked his nose, wanting to make sure it wasn't bleeding again. There was a little blood, so he wiped it off again then moved to stand up. As Oliver started to get back to his feet, he realized something.

"Hey, Clark," he said. "Trent wasn't wearing anything red. And I'm pretty sure the blur from before wasn't Bart."

"I know," Clark answered. "I'm pretty sure the speeder was Conner, cause I think he was wearing a red jersey earlier today.

"You got it," said Conner, grinning.

He was standing a little ways away, watching Oliver get to his feet.

"But you're not going to catch me. You're too slow to even come close, Oliver, and even though Clark is fast, I know these woods better. The game ends now."

He darted off again and Clark took off in pursuit. They were fairly well matched in speed, but Conner knew what turns to make to throw Clark off. And when he stopped suddenly, Clark wasn't prepared and kept going. He slowed down slightly to make a turn, and found himself plunging into a lake. He hadn't been watching and had run out over the water without realizing it. Conner just laughed as Clark took a dip in the water and went running in the other direction, back to take care of Oliver. Seeing Oliver standing in the middle of a clearing, apparently oblivious to his presence, Conner sped up. He was planning on knocking the archer out with a single hit, then going back to finish up with Clark.

A few steps away from Oliver, Conner felt something catch his foot and he went flying through the air, crashing down hard on the ground. Conner groaned and rolled over, trying to get back up.

"Too slow, huh?" Oliver asked, grabbing the back of Conner's shirt and pulling him to his feet. "I work with two people with super-speed on a frequent basis. One of which will take off with my food if I don't keep a close eye on him. I've had practice, and you underestimated me. You're out."

"Whatever," Conner said with a scowl, pulling his shirt out of Oliver's hand.

Conner ran off without waiting for Clark to get back. When he did get back, he was dry. Instead of coming straight back he had taken a few minutes to get dry off by doing a few laps around the lake and forest.

"Well," said Oliver as Clark came to a stop next to him. "That's all of them. Ready to go back?"

"Yes," Clark said shortly. "I'm done with this game. We've been out here for over two hours. Chloe and Hayley have to have found something by now."

They started jogging back toward the lab. Clark felt a tapping on his shoulder and whirled around, thinking it was Conner coming back to challenge him again. As he spun around, something caught against the back of his foot and he tumbled backward into Oliver, knocking him off his feet.

"Clark!" Oliver yelled. "Haven't I been abused enough for one session?"

"Sorry, Oliver," Clark said, distracted as he looked to see what he had tripped over. "I felt someone tap my shoulder and thought it was Conner. But I never heard anything."

"So why did you have to knock me over?" Oliver demanded.

"It wasn't on purpose," Clark shrugged. "I tripped over something."

"And just what did you trip over? There's nothing there. Not even a rock or a root."

Clark looked down at the ground. Oliver was right. The area was completely clear. There was nothing he could have possibly tripped over.

"I guess I tripped over myself," Clark said, frowning. "But it didn't feel like my own foot…"

"Just don't do it again," Oliver said. "I'm bruised enough for one afternoon."

They jogged off again, heading back to the starting point and ready to be done. The kids all hopped up as they approached.

"You're back!" Kira exclaimed.

"Did you actually catch Dr. O?" Conner asked excitedly. "Where is he?"

"Dr. O? Why would we be catching, Tommy?" Clark asked.

"Umm… He's part of the exercise," Ethan said. "What part of 'us' didn't you understand when he was explaining the rules?"

"We have been all over the woods," Oliver said. "There's no way he's still out there."

"Well, the doors are locked from the inside, so he's not in the lab."

"You've got to be kidding me," Clark groaned. "Come on Oliver. The girls aren't going to let us back in until we find him. So let's make this quick."

"This is ridiculous," Oliver grumbled. "He's a science teacher, for goodness sakes. How could we possibly have missed him?"

As the two heroes headed back out the kids just looked at each other and grinned.

About an hour later, Clark and Oliver were still looking for Tommy without any luck. They hadn't seen any sign of Tommy at all. Clark had used his x-ray vision on everything in sight and even spent ten minutes just listening for any sign of extra movement. But all they found were trees. Lots and lots of trees. As they were about to start yet another lap around the property, Clark's phone started ringing. He stopped moving and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Did you find something?" he asked without a greeting. "Did you find Lois?"

_"We found something," _Chloe answered. _"But you're not going to like it. You'd better get back here. Hayley already called the others on their communicators. I'll tell you more when everyone gets back."_

Chloe didn't wait, but hung up the phone before Clark could demand more answers.

"Did they find something?" Oliver asked, but he didn't get an answer because Clark was already gone. "Great. Now I'm alone in the middle of a forest. And better yet. It's dark out here."

Grumbling to himself, Oliver started the trek back to the lab.


	10. The Plan

_I would just like to point out a couple things... The first is that we have never once said that Tommy or any of the power rangers are stronger than Superman nor will we. Tommy was able to take down Clark in the cafe because Clark was trying not to hurt him he didn't know what was going on and didn't resist as much as he could have. We both love Smallville and we know that the heroes have been though a lot that is not an argument that you will get from us. However the Power Rangers have also been facing against aliens for years so they aren't stupid either. As far as Chloe "letting" them hack watchtower she was trying to get into their systems and by doing so you leave yourself open to them, if they know what they are doing and Hayley does. She is older than Chloe and has a few mote years experience. As i said in the other note we are writing more to this and the JLA will be much more centered in the story but for the way it turns out they need to know that there are other groups around that can stand up to them. I am sorry if it's not what you are expecting but it is the way that we see it happening and because neither Clark nor Oliver would really want to hurt the Power rangers not knowing what they are truely able to handle and underestimating them. Thank you for reviewing and please keep letting us know what you think._

_Disclaimer: We do not own Smallville or the Power Rangers. Which is probably a good thing considering what we have done to poor Oliver..._

Twenty minutes later Oliver finally stumbled back into the lab. Chloe turned around to ask what had taken so long and froze.

"Are you ok?" she exclaimed, hopping up to help him in. "You look terrible."

Oliver was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. During his walk back to the lab, he had collected a myriad of new cuts and bruises. Chloe reached a hand out to help, but hesitated, not sure where it was safe to touch him at. Oliver just held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't," he said. "And we're going back to Metropolis as soon as we have Lois back. Once we're back I don't want to see another tree for at least a year."

He turned around to face Clark.

"And you!" he accused. "Why on earth did you leave me standing in the middle of a dark forest by myself? There are tree roots and rocks and I swear they move themselves. And the trees. The trees are alive and have some kind of grudge against me. I can't count how many times I got slapped in the face by tree branches. And I swear, if you ever do something like that again no one will be able to stop me from emptying my entire arsenal of kryptonite arrows on you."

"Sorry," Clark mumbled. "I'm just worried about Lois."

"Ok boys," Hayley interrupted. "Oliver, why don't you take a seat? I think you'll be more comfortable that way. And Clark, relax. We're going to do everything in our power to get Lois back. But if you can't control yourself, we might run into more problems than necessary. Now let's get started."

"But where's Tommy?" Chloe asked. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Oh, right," Hayley said. "No worries."

Without looking, Hayley jabbed one elbow backward as hard as she could. A grunt came out of nowhere. Oliver, Chloe, and Clark jumped in surprise as Tommy appeared, one hand to his rib cage.

"Great aim, Hayley," Tommy said with a grimace, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well, how many times have I told you that when you enter the lab you are to be visible at all times?"

"Sorry," Tommy said, a smile playing across his face.

"You were invisible the whole time?" Oliver asked. "What were you doing? Following us?"

"Yep," said Tommy with a grin, still holding his ribs. "Let's just say I've had a lot of practice moving quietly. Oh, and sorry. But some of those tree branches were me. I was trying to keep you from falling in the lake at one point and I was afraid if I suddenly appeared in front of you that I'd scare you into the water instead of keeping you out of it, and I really didn't want to come in after you."

Oliver glared at Tommy and opened his mouth to reply, but Tommy didn't give him the chance. He turned to talk to the kids.

"You all did ok today," he said. "But not great. Clark and Oliver aren't the kinds of people you usually fight, and you underestimated them."

The kids started grumbling to themselves, still upset that they had been beaten on their own turf.

"Kira, you let your anger get the better of you. It doesn't matter what an opponent might say during a fight, you have to keep your head focused on what you're doing. And if they do insult you, you'll feel much better if you actually beat them."

"I'll try, Dr. O," she said.

"Ethan, great start, bad finish. Your armor is just that, armor. It won't make a hit from the forearm stronger than a punch to the jaw. I think if you had punched Clark, rather than bashing at him with your arms, that you may have actually succeeded."

"Got it. Armor doesn't make hits harder."

"Trent, you can't just hide from a fight. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but Oliver and Clark are both used to fighting like this. And you were winning until you decided to retreat. Next time, give them the benefit of the doubt that they knew what they had gotten into, and don't hold back."

Trent just nodded.

"Finally, Conner. Good way to get Clark out of the way, but you got way too cocky. Just because someone doesn't have the same abilities as you, doesn't mean they can't beat you. It's all about strategy and using someone's strengths against them. Like Oliver did to you. You've got to pay attention to what you're doing."

"I know," Conner said.

"And for the four of you as a team. Can any of you tell me what your biggest mistake was?"

The kids looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged, not sure what Tommy was getting at.

"Clark and Oliver worked as a team," he said. "And none of you did. I never said you couldn't work together. And had the four of you worked as a team like they did, you may have won in the first hour. You are a team and you need to fight as one, not as individuals on the same field."

"Sorry, Dr. O," the teens chorused.

"Yeah, great," said Clark, interrupting. "Can you please show us what you found now?"

Hayley looked at Tommy. He nodded, so she hit the play button. The video was fuzzy, but it showed Lois walking down an alley, texting on her cell phone. She froze, ducking behind a dumpster. A few Tyrannodrones appeared in the alley, looking around. They didn't see Lois and headed further into the alley. Looking around, Lois jumped up and followed.

Clark groaned.

Lois rounded a corner and Hayley switched cameras. This one showed Lois coming around the corner after the Tyrannodrones. There was a flash of green light and Lois and the Tyrannodrones were gone.

"I guess it is safe to assume now that Mesogog has Lois," Hayley said. "I looked, but I can't find her on any cameras after that. She may have left the alley, but it wasn't on foot."

"So she's on this island, then, right?" Clark asked. "Where is it? I have to go get her before they hurt her."

"It's about 175 miles off the coast," Tommy answered. "And they'll be alerted if someone comes within twenty. If we set off those sensors, who knows what will happen."

"She could be dead already!" Clark yelled. "Who cares about the sensors, we need to go find her!"

"Calm down, Clark," Tommy said. "You are completely out of your element here. If you go running off without thinking, someone could be seriously injured or worse. Mesogog hasn't hurt anyone before. He's far more likely to use her as bait, which is why we have to move cautiously. As long as we're careful, we shouldn't have any problems getting Lois out safely."

"Dr. O's right, Clark," said Kira. "Mesogog is evil, but the only ones he really wants to hurt are us."

"Although he does have that wicked looking life-extractor that he tried to use on Kira and Dr. O," Conner blurted out.

"Life extractor!" Clark exclaimed. "Chloe!"

"Conner, be quiet," Tommy ordered. "Besides, she's a normal human and wouldn't have nearly enough power to be useful. Now everyone sit down so we can plan."

Everyone except Clark took a seat. He continued to pace back and forth, unable to relax enough to sit still.

"Now the easiest way for us all to get to the island is to hijack an invisi-portal," Tommy said.

"Unfortunately," Hayley added, "They've started monitoring the activity on those even more closely since the last time we used one. If we try hijacking one from here, they'll know and they'll be waiting on the other side. You'd walk right into an ambush."

"Then what can we do?" Chloe asked. "We have to get out there."

"We hijack it from inside their lab," Tommy answered. "Mesogog and his minions will be looking for someone hacking it from the outside, not from the inside."

"But how are we going to get someone inside?" Chloe asked. "You said yourself we can't get within twenty miles of the place without alerting them."

"Well, that's partially true," Tommy said. "The whole group wouldn't be able to slip in, but one person swimming might. If they were that paranoid to set their parameters so small, then alarms would go off any time a big fish swam by. No, a single person could swim in and infiltrate the island undetected."

"Then I'm going," said Clark, heading for the door.

"Wait, Clark," Tommy said. "You might be able to get in unnoticed, but how will you get out again? Lois will slow you down and you can't fight all of the Tyrannodrones on your own."

"Then what do you suggest?" Clark snapped, spinning back around. "I'm tired of sitting here, waiting, while Lois is held captive or worse."

"I'll go," Tommy said calmly. "I've swam it before, and my invisibility will be an asset. Plus, once I'm in I know how to use the invisi-portals and I can open one for the rest of you."

"You?" Oliver snorted. "But you're just a science teacher. Sure you can turn invisible and all, but that's not going to make this easy."

"Oliver," Chloe scolded, smacking him on the shoulder.

He winced but Chloe didn't apologize. She just glared at him.

"Anyways," Tommy continued. "Carter from Lightspeed Rescue owes me a favor. He can drop me off just before the sensors and I can swim the rest of the way. Once I'm in, I'll activate an invisi-portal for the rest of you and let Hayley know via communicator where it will be opening up. Can we all agree to that?"

"I think it's our best option," said Hayley. "I'll get a message to Carter and have him ready to meet you in an hour."

"I don't know about this," Clark said. "Twenty miles is a long swim."

"Oh, don't worry," Conner interjected. "He's swum further than that before."

"And that was after being blown up," Ethan added. "And without his ranger abilities."

"Blown up?" Chloe asked. "Do you mean when your lab exploded years ago? I thought you evacuated."

"Oh. Yeah," Tommy said, "well, I did evacuate. Kind of. But it was into the ocean."

"He was quite literally blown off the island," Hayley said drily. "And then I spent a good portion of the next week searching for him."

"It wasn't that bad," Tommy said, shrugging. "I wasn't in the hospital nearly as long as when that big fighter—what was his name?—put me in a coma for three days after taking that cheap shot slamming my head against the cage. Or even after Schwartz clipped that car, bouncing them off the wall and on top of my car."

"Yeah," Hayley said. "It almost took longer to put you back together than the car."

"Race? Fight?" Oliver said. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry," Tommy answered. "I wasn't always a science teacher, you know."

"He was a race car driver," Conner said. "And then a fighter. Actually, he was kind of both at the same time. While he went to school. Man, Dr. O, you were busy."

"Wait. You mean—wait a minute!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're T.T.O.! I knew you looked familiar. You were in the MMA!"

"I've done a lot of bouncing around," Tommy said with a shrug.

"Not to mention all of the ranger teams you've been a part of," Kira said. "And that doesn't even include this team."

"Wait a minute," Chloe said. "You mean you're actually a ranger on this team? I thought the invisibility was another part of the green ranger thing. You're a Power Ranger right now?"

"Yes," Tommy said. "I'm the current black ranger."

"Then why weren't you at the fight where we first saw the kids? I know I didn't see a black ranger there."

"Oh, that's because I usually let them do the fighting on their own. I only step in if it is an emergency."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes more sense. Especially since you said the green ranger abilities are draining, and you've been invisible almost all evening."

"We get the point!" Clark yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Now can we please focus on getting Lois back?"

"We'll get her back, Clark," Chloe said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "She'll be back soon enough, nagging at you for one thing or another and constantly poking her nose where it doesn't belong. You'll see."

Clark finally sat down, putting his head in his hands. Chloe stayed next to him, one hand resting on his shoulder. Hayley and Tommy shared a look. They both knew that, despite everything they had told Clark, he still didn't really believe Tommy or the kids were capable of rescuing the woman he loved. The only thing holding Clark here was his ignorance of the area and the possibility that getting to close to the island could get her killed before he could find his way inside.

"Hayley," said Tommy said quietly to her. "I'm heading out to make sure I'm there to meet Carter. "I'd appreciate it if you'd try and boost Clark's moral a little bit. I know he's used to being able to rush in and save her, and it can't be easy having to wait."

"Not a problem," she said. "And you be careful."

"I always am," he said with a grin.

"And that's what I'm afraid of," she said, shaking her head. "Please don't make me come scrape you off the beach again."

"I'll be fine. Just be ready when I give the all clear."


	11. History

_Disclaimer: We own nothing no really the cats have claimed it all we got nothing left._

Leaving Hayley in charge of the group, Tommy headed up the stairs to get ready to meet Carter for his swim to the island. Hayley was quiet for a few minutes, searching through some files on the computer. After a bit, she set a video up on the main monitor so everyone could see it.

"Clark," she said gently. "I think you need to see this. It should help you understand a little more about the history of the Power Rangers and, more specifically, Tommy's history. It'll take a few hours for him to get there and get in, and I think this will be a good use of down time."

Clark took his head out of his hands and looked up at the screen. Chloe and Oliver sat down next to him while the kids took seats off to the side. Hayley hit play and moved out of the way.

**On the screen was a younger Tommy, dressed in green. He was at a martial arts competition, fighting a young man dressed in red. **

"That's Jason, the original red ranger," Conner said, pointing to the man in red.

"He's got a mullet!" Oliver exclaimed, laughing.

"Oliver!" said Chloe said, smacking his shoulder.

**Tommy was winning, but Jason made a comeback and the match ended in a tie. As they bowed to each other, the screen flashed to a shot of a crazy looking lady standing on a balcony. She was looking through a telescope, staring intently at something. When the video zoomed in, it showed the fight between Tommy and Jason, which she was apparently watching with interest.**

"Who's that?" Oliver asked. "She really needs to get a stylist."

"Be quiet," Chloe hissed.

**The screen went dark for a moment, and then came back into focus in an alley where Tommy was surrounded man-like creatures dressed entirely in grey.**

"Those are Putties," Ethan interjected. "Rita's minions. She was the lady on the balcony."

"You mean the witch who cast the spell on Tommy?"

"Yep."

**The Putties advanced, but Tommy defeated all of them. Their bodies disappeared. Before he could get away though, a wind appeared out of nowhere, holding him in place, and Rita appeared in the alley, standing on top of a building.**

** "Tommy, I have chosen you!" she cackled, pointing her long wand at him.**

** "No!" he screamed, but he couldn't move and disappeared in a flash of green light.**

** The screen switched views again and they saw Tommy again. He was laying on a table. Suddenly he sat up, his eyes flashing green.**

** "How may I serve my empress?" he said.**

** The next few clips showed a morphed Tommy as the green ranger. They showed him fighting against the other rangers, his superior strength overwhelming them. He took them out multiple times, but never finished the job. They kept distracting him, stopping him from destroying them. Another clip showed him destroying the rangers command center, tearing it to pieces. **

"Wow," Chloe said. "He's really scary like that. I'm glad he didn't stay that way."

"If he had," Hayley said, "Rita probably would have succeeded. But thankfully he had friends who weren't about to let that happen."

**Then Jason and Tommy were fighting on a beach. The other rangers were standing to one side. Jason hit Tommy hard, sending him sprawling to the ground, his sword flying out of his hands. As Tommy reached for it, Jason shot the sword, destroying it. Tommy de-morphed.**

** "What's happening?" Tommy said.**

** "You're no longer under Rita's influence," Jason answered.**

** "My head is spinning," Tommy said, starting to get up.**

**"It'll be alright, man," Jason told him, helping him to his feet. **

"My head would be spinning too," Oliver said.

** "Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked, holding out his hand.**

** Tommy nodded, shaking his hand.**

** The next shot showed Rita lighting a green candle, which started burning down. Before the candle could burn all the way down, however, another clip showed Tommy handing his power coin to Jason, putting out the candle. Then Tommy left, no longer a ranger. **

"He gave up his power to keep Rita from getting it back," Hayley said. "If that candle had burned all the way down, she would have taken the green ranger powers back and Rita would have been able to find someone else to ensnare. Tommy didn't want that to happen."

"No one would," Clark said. "Not after what happened to him."

**The other rangers were on the screen now, handing their power coins to Goldar in an attempt to get their parents back. But they were tricked and he disappeared with the coins. The screen flipped and all of the rangers were standing, de-morphed, in the command center. Tommy appeared in a flash of green light, seeming surprised to be there.**

** "Welcome back, old friend," Jason said, placing the green ranger coin in Tommy's hand.**

** Zordon recharged the coin with his own energy, allowing Tommy to morph into the green ranger again for a short time in order to get the other coins back. Tommy fought hard, but barely won. A force field around the box with the coins put him into a coma.**

** After Tommy woke up, more video played of him using his green ranger powers again, fighting alongside the other rangers, but they slowly got weaker and weaker. Eventually, they disappeared completely and Tommy left again.**

"And that was the end of Tommy as the green ranger," Hayley said, pausing the video.

"I guess that explains a lot," Oliver said. "He really did a lot as a ranger."

"Umm… Not even close," Conner said.

"He's just getting started," Ethan added.

"He comes back," Hayley said, "with his first color change as the original white ranger. It was specifically created for him."

"Oh…" Oliver said as Hayley hit play again.

**The rangers were once again in the command center. Zordon was announcing the newest ranger.**

** "And now my friends, I present to you, the white ranger."**

** A ranger in white floated down out of the ceiling, surrounded by a bright white light. He landed in front of the others and took off his helmet, revealing that the new ranger was indeed Tommy. Kimberly passed out while the others jumped in excitement and ran to greet him. He said hi to his friends, then went to Kimberly. **

** "Hey beautiful," he said, helping her sit up. "It's time to wake up."**

"Awe," Chloe said. "How cute! They look adorable together."

The video paused again as Hayley turned to glare at Chloe.

"No, not cute," Conner said quickly. "She's a stupid lady. Stupid, mean lady."

Chloe looked at him in surprise as Kira smacked a hand against her forehead.

"Never say anything good about Kimberly when Hayley's in the room," Conner leaned over and whispered to Chloe, Clark, and Oliver. "I'm not kidding. Never say anything good."

He sat back up straight as the trio looked at each other in confusion.

"Stupid lady," Conner said again.

Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's continue," she said, shaking her head at Conner.

**There were several clips of Tommy fighting as the white ranger. Then a ragged group of rangers appeared on the screen. Tommy, dressed in white, was covered in dirt.**

** "Our powers have been destroyed," he said to the group.**

"After that," Hayley said, "Zordon sent the rangers on a quest to find Ninjor so they could gain their Ninjetti powers."

"Ninjetti?" said Oliver. "As in ninjas? Is that why he was so quiet in the forest?"

"Yep," said Ethan. "None of us can ever find him if he's invisible. We even have trouble keeping track of him when he's visible…"

"When they found Ninjor," Hayley said, interrupting. "Tommy was once again the white ranger, just with different abilities."

**Clips played of the Ninjetti rangers fighting. Then suddenly, the rangers were gone, replaced by children.**

"One of the bad guys turned the rangers into 8 year olds," Conner said with a grin. "Dr. O was a little kid! And then some space rangers helped them defend earth while the other rangers were running around as little kids."

"Conner," Hayley said.

"Sorry Hayley," he answered.

"Anyways, in order to return to their proper ages, Tommy and the other rangers went in search of the Zeo crystals. When they found them, the rangers returned to the correct age and gained new ranger abilities."

**The rangers, no longer 8 years old, morphed on screen. Tommy morphed into the new red ranger.**

"Wait, he's red now?" Oliver asked. "How many colors has he been? What's he gonna be next, the pink ranger?"

"Umm… Four colors, six powers," Conner said. "And if you ever suggest to Dr. O that he could be the pink ranger next, be prepared to spend the next month in the sparring ring. I swear the only time he let me leave was to go to school. I didn't spend a night at home that whole month. He didn't even want me to leave to go to the bathroom. It's like he never gets tired. I really don't know how he does it. So never, ever mention being a pink ranger. Yellow only gets you a week, but saying anything about a pink ranger is a really bad idea."

"You have no idea," Hayley said, glaring at Conner again as the video continued

**Tommy was weight lifting while one of the other rangers read a letter from Kimberly out loud.**

** "****_Tommy, I've met someone else… Tommy, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you…"_**

****"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed. "That's horrible. She broke up with him in a letter?"

Hayley just nodded as Tommy continued reading the letter.

**_"Everything would be perfect if it weren't for you. But I have to follow my heart. I'll always care about you Tommy. Please forgive me. –Kimberly"_**

"Between her and Kat, the other pink ranger in that last clip," Hayley said with a scowl. "I pretty much had to glue Tommy back together emotionally in college."

"And this is why we don't mention pink rangers," Conner whispered again.

This time Kira leaned over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Conner," she said.

"Anyways," said Hayley. "Let's continue."

**More clips played of the Zeo Rangers fighting, Tommy still going strong. Then it cut to the rangers' high school graduation.**

"After graduation," Hayley said, "the rangers went on a final quest to save some friends and became the Turbo Rangers. Long story, please don't ask. It involves evil people and the ex-girlfriend, so let's not go there."

Oliver stopped whatever he was going to say, shutting his mouth quickly.

**Tommy fought as the red Turbo ranger in several clips. Then the video showed him passing on his ranger abilities to TJ, who would lead the team as the new red ranger. The next series of clips flashed between Tommy behind the wheel of a racecar, in an MMA ring fighting, and sitting in a library studying with Hayley. His hair was short now. Then he was outside at a dig site, talking to another man.**

"That's Anton Mercer," Hayley said, glancing at Trent who was studying his shoes rather intently. "First he was Tommy's mentor. After Tommy graduated with his doctorate, they partnered together to work on the technology that would lead to the creation of the Tyrannodrones, as well as all of the ranger gear."

"So how did Mesogog get the Tyrannodrones then?" Chloe asked. "No one ever gave us a straight answer. I know Tommy didn't give him the research. So did Mercer give it to him?"

"In a way, but this wasn't his intention," Trent said, but refused to elaborate.

"Anyways," Hayley said. "It was shortly afterward that the whole issue on the island happened."

**Tommy could be seen fighting a large group of Tyrannodrones as he ran across the island toward the water. He was taking quite a beating. The beginnings of an explosion could be seen in the background. Just before everything blew up, Tommy reached a cliff. As he jumped he was pushed forward by the force of the explosion, which completely disintegrated the Tyrannodrones chasing him.**

"See Oliver," Clark said with a grin. "Tommy fought the drones without powers. He took a beating too."

"Shut up, Boyscout," Oliver snapped.

"How did he manage to survive that?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Well," Hayley sighed. "One thing you learn about Tommy is nothing ever seems to stop him. Although I was hoping the concussion, broken ribs, burns over half of his body, and the exhaustion and dehydration from four days of swimming might at least slow him down."

Chloe, Clark, and Oliver just stared at Hayley in amazement.

"By the way," she added. "It didn't"

"Yeah, well," Conner said. "You said that about the coma he was in last week too, but he came out of that and saved our butts."

"He snuck out!" Hayley said. "When he woke up, I poked my head out the door for five seconds to have a nurse get the doctor and turn around to find him gone. I still don't know how he managed to get past me, even with the invisibility."

"I never would have thought Tommy was that important of a ranger," Chloe said. "He honestly doesn't act like he is."

"Which is one of the things we all love about him," Hayley said. "Tommy isn't just another ranger, he's special."

"He's THE Power Ranger," Conner said. "It's thanks to him that all rangers, past and present, are able to stay connected in a universal network."

"No one else has had as many colors or abilities as Dr. O," Kira said.

"Or his training," Trent added quietly. "I would love to be as skilled as he is one day. And he never lets anything stop him from helping anyone."

"He just keeps going," Kira said.

"Like the energizer bunny!" Conner burst out suddenly.

Everyone looked at him for a moment in surprise, and then they all started laughing. The teens were practically on the floor.

"I wouldn't use that in front of Tommy if I were you, Conner," Hayley said. "Or you'll be spending another month in the sparring ring."

"I know," Conner said, almost choking on his laugh. "But it would so be worth it."

"You know," said Oliver. "Conner's kind of right."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Tommy's kind of like a boomerang. He just keeps coming back no matter what happens."

Conner started laughing even harder, actually falling off his chair this time. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Ok," she said. "I think it's time to start winding down. We all need to get some sleep before Tommy calls us."

"But Hayley!" the kids chorused.

"You're right, Hayley," Clark said in agreement. "I still hate sitting here though, not knowing what is going on. It isn't something I'm used to."

"Clark," Hayley said. "No one likes that feeling. Maybe now you can understand a little of how I feel when they're on missions and I have no contact with them. Or even Chloe when she's sitting in Watchtower, unable to do anything but watch as plans unravel and her friends pay the price. It isn't as easy to sit on the sidelines as people think."

Oliver put an arm around Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"For every time I've ever forgotten to check in with you, no matter what the reason. Because Hayley's right. You might not be in the direct path of danger in Watchtower, but it isn't any easier watching someone else put themselves there when you can't do anything but observe."

"Thank you, Oliver," she said sincerely.

Hayley stood up from her seat, moving to look down at the kids who were now all sitting on the floor.

"Time for bed," she said. "No more distractions."

The kids started to protest, but Hayley didn't let them say anything.

"All of you need to go call your parents now," she said firmly. "Standard overnight procedures. And then I want every single one of you in bed. We should have a signal from Tommy by morning and I want all of you rested."

"But Hayley—" Conner started to protest.

"No 'buts,'" she said, putting a hand up to stay any further arguments. "All of us will be getting what rest we can too. Yes we've infiltrated the island before, but never with the stakes this high. When we rescued Kira and Tommy, we were rescuing someone with ranger abilities and strength. Lois doesn't have that and we can't afford to make a mistake tomorrow."

Grumbling about being sent to bed, the kids headed upstairs without further argument.

"'Standard overnight procedures'?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. We've had late nights before," Hayley said. "Sometimes it's just easier having them stay here instead of trying to explain why they're coming home so late."

"And their parents are ok with them staying here?"

"Well, kind of," Hayley said. "Conner and Ethan just say they're staying at each other's houses, and that's working for now. Kira tells her parents she's staying at the café with me for the night. And Trent. Well, Trent's father is, unfortunately, through no fault of his own, not in a position to notice right now."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Hayley started turning off lights and ushering the group toward the stairs.

"Anyways," she said. "We all need to get some rest too. Chloe, you can take the guest room down the hall. Oliver and Clark can crash in the living room with the boys and I'll share the den with Kira. Everyone make sure you can be ready to go on a moment's notice, because I don't know when the message from Tommy will come in."

Once everyone was up, Hayley hit the last light and headed up after them.


	12. the Island

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing not Smallville, not the Power Rangers, but if anyone wanted to give me a present i wouldn't say no ... _

**Lightspeed Rescue Submarine**

"We're there, Tommy," Carter said. "We'll be surfaced in just a few minutes. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tommy said.

He was dressed in light, water resistant clothing. Being able to move, and move quickly, was everything on this mission. And the quicker he dried once he was on the land, the easier it would be to keep from being spotted. Even if the Tyrannadrone weren't very bright, they'd notice puddles of water and alert someone. Once the submarine had surfaced, Tommy opened the hatch and stepped outside.

"We'll patrol the perimeter," Carter said. "I want to stay close by in case you need us for something. We'll have a rescue boat on standby."

"Thanks, Carter," Tommy said, and then he turned and leapt into the water.

A few hours later, he finally reached shore.

**Tommy's House**

When her communicator starting going off on her wrist, Hailey leapt up from the recliner she had been curled up in to answer the call.

_"I'm on the island, Hayley," _said Tommy. _"We won't have long once I open the portal and I can't wait too long to open it. I'll have to check to make sure, but I'm fairly sure I know where Lois will be, too."_

"Where do they need to be?" she asked.

_"Head to the lake," _he answered. _"I don't have time for you to go far, but I don't want you too close to the house."_

"Got it. Can you give them ten minutes?"

_"I'll do what I can," _he said. _"But hurry."_

Hayley reached over and shook Kira awake first. Without a word, she jumped up and headed down the hall to go get Chloe. Like Hayley, she was already dressed. Hayley hurried out to the living room.

"Time to go," she said. "We need to be at the lake in ten minutes or less. So let's go."

She started to head out of the room, then paused.

"And Clark," she said as he jumped up from the floor. "Please wait for everyone else. You all need to be there."

"I will," he said. "And we'll all be careful."

"And don't worry about us here," she said. "Chloe and I will monitor things as best we can from the lab. We'll have backup on stand-by in case something goes horribly wrong."

"Way to make us feel better, Hayley," Oliver said, slinging his quiver onto his back and pulling up his hood.

"Don't worry, Oliver," Hayley said with a slight smile. "Oh. And you and Clark each take on of these."

She handed them each a communicator to wear.

"They're old ones, but they'll work," she said. "I want to make sure I can stay in contact with everyone on the island."

"Thanks, Hayley," Clark said.

"Let's go," said Conner, taking the lead as Kira came back with Chloe.

The rangers and the two heroes headed out the door.

**The Island**

"But hurry," Tommy said before ending the communication.

Turning invisible, Tommy headed up the beach toward the complex. He had just made it inside the tree line and was glancing around when he suddenly found himself flat on his back, with the world spinning above him. For a moment he thought he had inadvertently run into a tree or a rock, then hands starting striking him and, as his eyes focused again, he realized Lois, of all people, had landed on top of him. She still couldn't see him and was flailing widely to hit whatever she thought she had collided with.

"Lois!" Tommy exclaimed, turning visible again. "It's just me! Please, stop it."

Lois fell backward in surprise, not expecting to see someone familiar appear out of thin air.

"Dr. Oliver?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, quickly leaping to his feet and offering her a hand, "I was on my way to rescue you. But now that you're out, let's get out of here. Carter can pick us up in the water."

Pulling Lois up and whipping around to run back down the beach, Tommy turned to find Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones in the way. Before he could react, they had swarmed him. Lois' hand was pulled out of his grasp and Tommy found himself fighting to stay free. The Tyrannodrones struck hard, landing blow after blow and trying to grab hold of Tommy's arms and legs. He fought back, punching and kicking. He disabled two before they finally managed to pin him, making sure to keep his morpher out of his grasp.

"Well, Dr. Oliver," said Zeltrax. "I didn't expect to see you here. You make this too easy."

Still struggling, both Tommy and Lois were taken back up to the complex. The Tyrannodrones had to carry Tommy, two holding each arm and leg, in order to keep him from getting loose. Once inside, Zeltrax ordered the Tyrannodrones to take Lois and lock her up somewhere while he continued with Tommy to the control room. Mesogog and Elsa were there waiting.

"The rangers have morphed, master," Elsa said as Zeltrax walked in, Tommy in tow, still fighting to get away.

"And we have their leader," Zeltrax said.

The Tyrannodrones dragged Tommy forward to stand before Mesogog.

"Ah. Dr. Oliver. Good," he said. "And since he is here, the others must be planning on joining them. So let's make sure we welcome them."

Tommy struggled harder, trying to get away before a portal could be activated.

"Open a portal to the other rangers, Elsa," Mesogog ordered. "And have the Tyrannodrones ready to greet our guests."

"They don't know I'm here," Tommy said. "They won't fall for it."

The Tyrannodrones holding him tightened their grip, pulling him further away from the controls.

_"We're ready, Dr. O," _Conner's voice said through the communicators.

"I think that says otherwise," Elsa sneered. "Working with teens is just so—irritating, is it not?"

She hit the activation button the console and the portal opened.

**In the Woods**

They reached the lake fairly quickly, the sun just coming over the horizon as they approached. The rangers morphed when they reached the lake and they all waited for Tommy to open the portal.

"We're ready, Dr. O," Conner said into his communicator, when it didn't open right away.

Nothing happened for a moment, then a green light began to shimmer.

"Let's go!" Conner called, jumping into the invisi-portal.

Everyone else followed without hesitating. They disappeared into the green light, which winked out behind them leaving no sign that anyone had been there.

**The Island**

After the light from the invisi-portal cleared, the group looked around to see that they had indeed arrived in the lab. Unfortunately, it wasn't just Tommy waiting for them. Tommy was in a corner, unmorphed, struggling to get away from a group of Tyrannodrones. Standing right in front of the rangers and heroes was Mesogog himself, with Elsa and Zeltrax, and they were completely surrounded by more Tyrannodrones. The group immediately placed themselves back to back, preparing for a fight.

"Foolish rangers," Mesogog hissed. "You should not have come. But now I will destroy you all! Attack!"

The four teens, Clark, and Oliver didn't hesitate, but jumped right into the fight. The rangers had gone over some strategies with Clark and Oliver the night before, so the two heroes knew a little bit more about how to fight the Tyrannodrones. But the group had lost the element of surprise before they even arrived, and they were outnumbered. In the small space of the lab, they found themselves hardpressed to fight like they usually did because they kept getting in each other's way.

Oliver went down first. He was the only one in the room fighting with purely human strength, which wasn't enough to stop the Tyrannodrones. In the small space, he wasn't able to use his bow or move as freely as he usually did, so he resorted to stabbing the Tyrannodrones with the few EMPs he had, but they quickly ran out. A strong kick to the head knocked him to the ground and he didn't get back up. Kira stepped in to try and protect the unconscious archer, but only succeeded in getting backed into a corner. She used her scream on the drones in front of her, but before she could take in a breath to try again, Elsa stepped in and stopped her. A group of Tyrannodrones pinned Kira and Elsa gagged her, making sure she wasn't able to use her scream.

On the other side of the room, Tommy was still trying to get away, but every time he started to break loose, more Tyrannodrones piled on top of him, holding him back. The most he was able to do was shake one or two loose before they were replaced. Ethan and Trent were trying to get to their mentor. It was hard work though, because more and more Tyrannodrones just kept pouring into the room. And then Zeltrax jumped in.

"Trent, look out!" Ethan screamed over the noise of the fight.

But it was too late. The hilt of Zeltrax's sword slammed into the back of Trent's head, dropping the white ranger to the ground. He didn't move, de-morphing where he lay.

"Traitor," Zeltrax hissed, standing over Trent's body.

"No!" Tommy yelled, his eyes flashing green.

He managed to throw off several of the Tyrannodrones, but not enough of them to get away. Ethan backed away as Zeltrax came at him, taking a defensive stance. But drones jumped him from behind, knocking him forward a giving Zeltrax an opening to push him to the ground. Once Ethan was down, the drones pinned him there, holding his arms and legs so he couldn't get the momentum to get to his feet.

Moving quickly through the room, using their speed to their advantage, Conner and Clark worked together. They double teamed the drones, each one running in from a different direction to strike. Clark was desperately trying to find a way out of the room, knowing that Lois had to be somewhere else. Speeding together and slamming into a group of drones, Clark and Conner sent them flying out of the way, opening up an exit.

"Go Clark! Find Lois," Conner yelled. "I'll open a portal in the main hallway for you. Move fast, cause I don't know how long it'll stay up once I get it there."

Clark didn't wait to respond, he just bolted out of the room and down the hall. Conner turned around and, darting around any drones in his way, sped to the control panel, hitting buttons as quickly as he could. He hit the activation button for the portal just in time, because Zeltrax grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him across the room. Conner got to his feet, ready to fight back. Ignoring the open portal in favor of bringing down the last standing ranger, Zeltrax stormed toward Conner. The red ranger fought hard, but he caught a strong kick to the chest from Zeltrax that sent him flying into the wall. He crumpled to the ground and, before he could struggle back to his feet, Conner was trapped too.


	13. Back to the Lab

_Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or the Power Rangers i wish i did but lets face it i would lose them..._

As Conner ran to open the portal, Clark sped at light speed from room to room looking for Lois. He found her strapped to a chair not too far down the hallway in an unguarded room. Mesogog had called all of the drones away from other duties down to the lab to capture the rangers. Lois was leaning back in the chair. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He rushed forward, ready to rip the restraints off and take her to safety, but as he leaned over to pull of the first strap he felt something hit him in the side and shatter. Clark stood up straight, looking down at Lois in shock. She was holding the hilt of a knife in her hand.

"Smallville!" she exclaimed, hopping up from the chair. "It's about time you got here."

Clark didn't answer, he just pulled her into a hug.

"What took you so long?" Lois squeaked, wiggling out of the rather tight hug. "Do you know how boring it is waiting for you to come get me? I mean, I almost got away on my own. They didn't search me and I was able to cut my way loose with my knife. But then I ran into Dr. Oliver. Literally. Did you know he could turn invisible? Since when was he able to do that?"

"Later, Lois," Clark said.

Before she could protest, he scooped her up and ran out of the room. Just down the hall he saw the portal Conner had opened shimmering in front of him and he ran straight through it.

**By the Lake**

Clark and Lois saw the woods materialize around them. Then, as they landed with a splash, realized that the portal had opened above the lake. Sputtering, they both swam to shore, Clark pulling Lois along behind him trying to make her move faster. Without giving her a chance to disagree, he picked her back up and ran full speed to the lab.

"Hayley!" he yelled as he ran inside. "You've got to get me back there. It was an ambush and the others are in trouble."

"What?" she exclaimed, turning from her computer screen. "Is that why no one is answering me? What happened?"

"Is Oliver ok?" Chloe interrupted. "We haven't heard anything since all of you went through the portal."

"I don't know," Clark said. "Last I saw him he was down. I don't know if anyone is ok. Hayley, you have to get me back there. Now."

"I'm trying, Clark," she said, frantically typing. "I'm trying."

**Island Lab**

"Dr. Oliver," Mesogog said, moving to stand in front of Tommy. "What are you going to do now?"

Tommy snarled and tried to leap forward, only to be pulled back by the drones holding him. His eyes were still occasionally flashing green as he tried to keep himself under control. The three other conscious rangers were being held nearby. Kira was still gagged to keep her from screaming. Trent and Oliver were both still unconscious, lying on the ground by Zeltrax's feet.

"I have a surprise for you," Mesogog told Tommy, motioning to the monitor on the main control panel. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice your friends lurking?"

The screen showed the Lightspeed Rescue sub circling the island. It seemed completely unaware that it was under surveillance. Tommy, afraid of what Mesogog might be planning, starting struggling harder. But he was exhausted and running out of strength to fight with.

"Say goodbye, Dr. Oliver," Mesogog said, laughing as he hit a button on the control panel.

All of the rangers flinched, blinking their eyes against the bright light that filled the screen as Mesogog blew up the submarine. There was a brief silence as the rangers processed what had just happened. Then, suddenly, drones started flying to all sides as Tommy snapped, losing all control.

"Mesogog!" he roared. "You will pay for that!"

His eyes glowed a dangerous green as he flung drone after drone to the side, destroying them without effort.

"Let them go," Tommy growled, quickly disabling the ones holding the kids.

Zeltrax stepped forward to face him, but Tommy didn't hesitate.

"You are never going to touch them again," he said, and with a single kick sent Zeltrax flying across the room.

Mesogog retreated, Elsa and Zeltrax right behind him, not sure what to make of Tommy's sudden strength. Trying to get to the object of his rage, Tommy started smashing through equipment and throwing any drones that got in his way across the room.

"Come back, cowards!" he yelled after them. "How dare you kill them!"

Before long, he had destroyed over half the lab in an attempt to get out the door and get to Mesogog.

**The Lab**

"Hurry Hayley," Clark urged, pacing impatiently behind her.

"Is he always like this?" Hayley snapped.

"You have no idea," Chloe answered. "He has superspeed, no patience, and no listening skills."

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed.

"It's true, Clark," Chloe said, whipping around to scold him. "If you knew how to get to that island without using the portals, you wouldn't still be here. You're always rushing in without thinking and without listening to me or anyone else."

"She's got a point, Smallville," Lois piped in. "I don't think you quite grasp the concept of 'look before you leap.'"

"Well, I—," Clark started to protest.

"What's going on?" Hayley suddenly yelled into her communicator, staring at her computer screen in absolute panic. "Someone answer me now! Over half the data in this stupid system is gone and I don't know where it went. Someone tell me what's going on!"

**Island Lab**

Conner, Kira, and Ethan had retreated to safety in front of the main console, pulling Trent and Oliver with them to keep them out of harm's way.

_"Someone answer me now!" _screamed Hayley through the communicator, causing Conner to jerk. _"Over half the data in this stupid system is gone and I don't know where it went. Someone tell me what's going on!"_

"Sorry, Hayley," Conner said quickly. "We're having a bit of a problem."

_"What problem?" she asked._

"Well, it started with Mesogog blowing up the Lightspeed Rescue sub, but now the issue is Dr. O has gone green. And I mean like Hulk green. His eyes aren't flashing green, they're glowing solid green."

There was silence on the other end of the communicator for a moment as Hayley realized what Conner was saying. Tommy was still tearing through the drones that kept pouring into the room trying to stop the berserk ranger.

**The Lab**

_"They're glowing solid green," _Conner said, and Hayley went white as a sheet.

"Hayley," asked Clark nervously. "What does that mean?"

"Well," Hayley said shakily. "Let's just say that, after the last time this happened, we're lucky he didn't destroy the moon. And if he had a Zorg at the time, he probably would have."

"So how do we stop him?" Chloe asked.

"We have to break his concentration," Hayley answered. "We have to get him to focus on something other than the rage. Give me one second… Yes! Conner!"

**Island Lab**

_"Conner!" _Hayley yelled again.

Tommy had just finished with the last drone in the room and was heading for the door to take off after Mesogog before more drones could reach them.

_"You have to break his focus," _she said. _"Just get him to look at the screen. Please, hurry!"_

"Dr. O!" Conner yelled, zipping over to close the door before Tommy could leave to chase Mesogog, then moving back around to point at the computer screen. "Look at the screen."

Tommy whipped around, acting for a moment like he was going to attack Conner for stopping him, but the screen caught his attention. A rescue boat was approaching the site of the submarine explosion and people were being pulled out of the water. The team on the sub had gotten off in time. Tommy stumbled a little as the powers of the green ranger drained from him, leaving his eyes their normal color. Conner and Ethan, who had started pushing some broken equipment in front of the closed door, paused, ready to catch Tommy if he fell. But he caught himself.

"What—We have to get out of here!" he said, holding his head and trying to keep his balance.

They could hear pounding on the other side of the door as more drones tried to break in. Tommy stumbled over to the computer and starting typing in coordinates, leaning on the console to keep upright.

"Grab them," he ordered, point at Trent and Oliver.

Kira and Conner picked up Oliver between them while Ethan picked up Trent as best he could. Tommy hit the button to open a portal back to the woods. They all stumbled through and it closed behind them just as the door slammed open.

**By the Lake**

Once the portal was closed, Kira, Conner, and Ethan let Oliver and Trent gently down to the ground and the teens all unmorphed so Mesogog couldn't track them. Tommy leaned wearily against a tree.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Trent and Oliver are still out," Kira said. "But the rest of us are fine."

"What about Clark and Lois?"

"We aren't sure, Dr. O," Conner answered. "Hayley didn't say if they were back in the lab."

"Then let's get back there quick. If they're still on the island they're going to be in for some real trouble."

As Kira and Conner leaned over to pull Oliver back up, he shifted and groaned, opening his eyes.

"Trees?" he said, confused. "Trees!"

Oliver sat bolt upright, then grabbed his head and started falling backward again.

"Please tell me," he said to Kira who was now kneeling in front of him, "that I didn't run into another tree."

"Nope," Conner quipped with a grin. "Just a Tyrannodrone's foot."

"Oh, ok," said Oliver.

He tried to stand up, but moved too quickly and almost passed back out. Kira rolled her eyes and pulled him up and Conner grabbed his other arm, both of them making sure he stayed on his feet. Ethan, with a little bit of help from Tommy, got Trent up. Since Trent was still unconscious, Kira left Oliver with Conner and moved to help Ethan so Tommy could concentrate on walking. Moving slowly, the group made their way back to the lab where Hayley and the others were anxiously waiting.

**The Lab**

It was a weary group of people that finally entered the lab an hour later. Oliver was leaning heavily on Conner and Trent was awake now, but still out of it and completely relying on Kira and Ethan to keep upright. Tommy stumbled along behind them, not wanting to let anyone out of his sight. Clark, Hayley, Chloe, and Lois had all been waiting anxiously in the lab. Afraid to go open the doors just in case the group had been followed.

"Oliver!" Chloe exclaimed as they all stumbled in.

She leapt up and ran over to take him from Conner, helping him to one of the cots they had set up while they were waiting. Hayley let out a sigh of relief once everyone was inside. She made everyone sit down, fussing over them and making sure they were all ok. Tommy refused to sit down, insisting that he was fine.

"No," he said to Hayley. "Take a look at them. Make sure they're all ok."

Hayley sighed, moving over to check on Trent. Chloe and Lois were already fussing over Oliver, Clark hovering not too far away, and Kira made Conner and Ethan sit down to wait their turns to get check over. Among the chaos of people moving around the lab, no one noticed Tommy starting to sway where he was standing, until Clark glanced up and saw his eyes shut and knees start to give out.

"Tommy!" Clark exclaimed, leaping forward to catch him.

The exertions of the past two days had finally caught up to Tommy and he collapsed where he stood, lapsing into unconsciousness. Hayley hurried over where she heard Clark's explanation and started muttering about Tommy pushing himself too hard.

"Can you please take him upstairs, Clark?" she asked, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "He can rest in his room until Dana gets here, she's a doctor with lightspeed. I already called her and she's coming as soon as she finishes checking on the Lightspeed Rescue crew."

"Not a problem, Hayley," Clark answered, gently picking up Tommy and heading for the stairs.

"Let's get Trent and Oliver upstairs too," Hayley said to the others.

One person on either side of the injured fighters, the rest of the group followed Clark up to the house.


	14. Recovery

_Disclaimer: I do not own. That's right i admit it i don't own them! I feel so much better now that's off my chest..._

**Tommy's House**

"You'll both be fine," Dana said to Trent and Oliver.

Both were laying down in the living room. They'd been conscious for a while now, but Dana had wanted to take a quick look at both of them while she was there. The hits to their heads could have been dangerous to either of them. She had also done quick checks on everyone else just in case.

"You're both going to have a massive headache for a while, but there shouldn't be any other problems. Just take it easy."

"Got it," Oliver said, starting to sit up. "Oh my head…"

He laid back down, his head in Chloe's lap. She just smiled and shook her head.

"You said Tommy is in his bedroom, right, Chloe?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Hayley's been with him, watching for him to wake up. We haven't heard from her in a little while though since she came out to get some water."

"I'm going to head back there then. If I know Tommy, he's probably taken quite a beating today."

Dana disappeared down the hallway. A few minutes later, Hayley walked into the living room. She looked as exhausted as the rest of them felt and Clark hopped up from his seat, gesturing for Hayley to take it. Tired as they had all been by the time they got back from the island, no one had been able to sleep after Tommy had collapsed. They were all too worried. Hayley rubbed a hand over her eyes and sat down in the chair Clark vacated for her.

"How's everyone out here?" she asked wearily. "Clean bills of health all around?"

"We're all fine, Hayley," Kira said. "Some bumps and bruises for most of us, and major headaches for the boys, but nothing serious. How's Dr. O doing?"

"Well, he woke up briefly a while ago and I got him to drink some water, but he couldn't stay conscious…" Hayley glanced back toward the bedroom as she spoke. "I think he really overdid it this time…"

"We all owe our lives to him," Lois said quietly. "I really hope he'll be alright."

She had hardly said anything since the group had arrived back in the lab the night before and Clark hadn't left her side for more than a few minutes at a time. She kept glaring at him while he hovered, but he didn't seem to notice. The news that the teenagers and Tommy were the fabled Power Rangers had shocked her and she was still processing the information.

The room was silent again. No one knew what to say as they waited to hear that Tommy was going to be ok. When they finally heard his door open and shut and footsteps coming down the hallway, Hayley leapt up from her seat and rushed to meet Dana.

"Is he ok?" she asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Hayley," Dana said with a smile. "He's awake again, but still a little out of it. I know you all want to see him, but please don't try to crowd everyone in at once."

"We won't," Hayley said in relief. "Thank you so much for coming. I really didn't want to try to explain anything to a hospital physician, because Dr. Walsh, who we normally go to, is on vacation."

"It's fine, Hayley," Dana said with a smile. "Oh. And can you please make sure someone sits with Tommy tonight? I know him. And even in a completely delirious, half-exhausted state, he will try and get up to work or practice."

"Don't I know it," Hayley muttered. "Don't worry. I'll make sure someone is with him at all times."

Giving Dana a quick hug, Hayley hurried back down the hallway to see Tommy. Dana said goodbye to the others and headed out the door. Just hearing that Tommy was going to be alright had been a huge relief to everyone, and they all started talking about what had happened and comparing notes on what had happened in the lab. They talked quietly, not wanting to make Oliver and Trent heads feel worse or disturb Tommy down the hall. Soon, almost everyone had drifted off to sleep.

Chloe was still sitting on the couch, head leaned back, with Oliver still using her lap as a pillow. Lois was curled up at the other end down by Oliver's feet. Kira had taken one of the recliners, curling into a small ball with a blanket draped over her. Trent was leaned all the way back in the other recliner. Conner and Ethan had made a bed of pillows and cushions in the middle of the floor and were sprawled out across them.

Clark was lying on his back on the floor by the couch, alternating between staring at the ceiling, watching Lois sleep, and looking around the room. Conner was snoring, and when it was suddenly muffled, Clark looked over to see what had happened. He smiled when he saw that Ethan had, in his sleep, grabbed a pillow and stuck it over Conner's face. His hand was still resting on the pillow, keeping it firmly in place. Clark could still hear Conner breathing, so he didn't interfere. As Clark turned his head back to check on Lois again, he heard Trent climb out of the chair he had been sleeping in. Trent left the living room and headed down the hall toward Tommy's room.

"Hayley?" said Trent softly as he crept into the bedroom.

"What's wrong, Trent?" Hayley said, jerking awake. "Did he leave? I'm going to kill him."

She looked over at the bed to see Tommy still sleeping peacefully.

"Calm down, Hayley," Trent said quietly. "He hasn't moved. No need to murder him yet. I just couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I sit with him for a while?"

"Go ahead," Hayley said, yawning. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room with everyone else."

She moved silently out the door, closing it gently behind her. Trent took a seat in the chair next to the bed. He leaned forward, watching Tommy as he slept. Bracing his arms on his knees, Trent put his head in his hands. A little while later Tommy stirred and Trent sat upright.

"Dr. O?" he said quietly.

"Trent?" Tommy answered. "What are you doing in here? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it, Dr. O," Trent said. "Here, drink some water. You really should go back to sleep."

"No," Tommy said, sitting up against the headboard and taking the glass of water. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well, I—"

"It's ok, Trent," Tommy said. "I just wanted to apologize to you. I'm sure you heard what happened in the lab after Zeltrax knocked you out. I lost control and that's my fault. I know how much your dad means to you. He means a lot to me too. I don't want to hurt him."

"But he's Mesogog," Trent said quietly. "You know he would have killed Lois, or any of the others, without a second thought…"

"No, Trent," Tommy said firmly. "Your father is not Mesogog. Anton and Mesogog are not the same person, even if they share the same body."

Trent ducked his head and stared down at his feet.

"Just like you're not the evil white ranger," Tommy added gently. "It wasn't and isn't something you can control. Believe me, I've been there. Just like the team stuck by you when you came back, we'll stick by your father."

In the living room, Hayley was now sleeping in the recliner Trent had vacated. Clark was still lying on the floor, unable to sleep. As he stared at the ceiling, he started to hear voices coming from down the hall.

_"…wanted to talk to you." _Clark heard Tommy say.

He missed Trent's mumbled reply, but he continued to listen, only catching bits and pieces.

_"…wanted to apologize…knocked out… lost control…my fault…your dad means…me too… don't want to hurt him."_

_ "…he's Mesogog… would have killed Lois..."_

_ "Your father…Anton and Mesogog… same…evil white ranger…control…we'll stick by your father."_

"They're traitors!" Clark exclaimed, leaping up from the floor.

Everyone else jerked awake, looking around wildly in surprise.

"What's going on?"Chloe asked, looking at Clark. "Did something happen?"

"It's Tommy and Trent!" he said angrily. "They're in the bedroom plotting to betray us! They said something about 'sticking by Mesogog' and Trent's father."

Hayley's eyes widened and she started to interrupt, but before she could say anything Clark had already taken off down the hallway. Everyone else jumped up to follow him.

Without stopping to ask questions, Clark burst into the bedroom. He strode forward to the bed where Tommy was sitting and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. Tommy just grunted in surprise while Trent leapt to his feet, not sure what to do.

"Traitors!" Clark said. "You're planning to help Mesogog!"

"Oh…" Tommy groaned, "That's not gonna feel good in the morning."

Clark slammed him against the wall again.

"Talk!" he said. "I heard what you two were talking about and I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

"What?" Tommy asked, slightly confused. "I thought I was talking about not hurting someone. Wasn't I?"

"Don't deny it!" Clark demanded.

"Deny what?" Hayley yelled as she burst into the room, everyone else following.

They all froze when they saw Clark holding Tommy up in the air.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed. "What's going on in here?"

"They're both traitors, Chloe," Clark said. "I heard them talking about killing Lois and helping Mesogog."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" said Tommy. "No. We aren't helping Mesogog, we're—well, I guess we kind of are, but not—we're trying to turn him back into—I mean, make him like—umm…"

"It's ok, Dr. O," Trent said, interrupting. "I'll just tell them the truth."

"You don't have to say anything, Trent," Conner said, leaping forward ready to attack Clark.

"He's right," Kira added as she and Ethan joined Conner.

They were ready to act when Trent shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's ok. I guess they kind of have a right to know after what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Trent turned to face Clark.

"My father is Anton Mercer," he said. "Mesogog possessed him years ago while he was working with Dr. O on the island, so they share a body. After the explosion he was dormant for a long time, and during that time he adopted me. After Mesogog woke up, we moved out here because he was looking for the power rangers."

"So that's why you haven't destroyed him yet," Chloe said softly. "Is there a way to separate them?"

"We're working on it still," Hayley answered, glaring at Clark. "But we're going to do everything we can. Can you please put him down now?"

"But I heard them plotting to work with Mesogog," Clark insisted.

"Clark," Tommy said wearily, "you heard me apologizing to Trent for attacking his father with the intent to kill."

"Then why did you say he was an evil white ranger?"

Hayley rolled her eyes and moved forward, reaching up to tug on Clark's arm in an attempt to get Tommy down. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were still standing in defensive positions.

"He's not evil," Conner yelled at Clark. "And if you ever say something like that again you'll regret it."

"I was under Mesogog's control for a while, Clark," Trent said, laying a hand on Conner's shoulder to keep him from leaping at Clark. "But, just like Dr. O, I was freed from that control. And it was actually my dad who helped me. He managed to overpower Mesogog long enough to free me from my gem and he told me to run. To go to the rangers. They weren't supposed to find out about him, but they did. It worked out better that way though, because now they can help me save him."

"Clark," Chloe said. "You're tired and stressed and not thinking clearly. And if you don't put Tommy down right now, I swear I'm going to go find some kryptonite right now."

"I have some in the lab, Chloe," Hayley said grimly, ready to go get it.

"Can you please put me down now, Clark?" Tommy asked. "I promise not to go anywhere and you can interrogate me more in the morning."

With Hayley threatening to send Conner after the kryptonite, Clark finally lowered Tommy back down on to the bed. Hayley immediately inserted herself in between them.

"But I heard them—" Clark started to insist again.

"Clark," Chloe interrupted. "May I remind you just how many times you have overheard one thing just to learn it was something completely different later? Your superhearing isn't always that accurate."

"And didn't you learn anything from the time you thought I was bad?" Oliver asked. "You know, when I was stealing stuff that was already stolen in order to return it?"

"Besides," Lois added. "You're not always the best judge of character. You were best friends with Lex Luthor after all."

Everyone was watching Clark, waiting for a reaction. Clark was quiet for a moment, and then he let out a breath, his whole body relaxing. Some of the tension in the room disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Clark said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"It's ok, Clark," Tommy told him. "We've all had a stressful few days."

"And now it is time for everyone, and I do mean everyone," Hayley said, glaring at Clark, "to go back to bed and sleep."

"K, Hayley," Conner said, letting out a big yawn and starting to stumble toward the door.

Now that the threat was over, he was already falling back asleep. Ethan grabbed him just in time to stop Conner from running into the door. Both boys headed out the door, Ethan towing Conner behind him. Kira put an arm around Trent and led him out the door, talking softly with him. Lois grabbed Clark by the shirt and started tugging him out of the room, scolding him the whole way.

"Great, Smallville," she said as they headed back toward the living room. "Way to jump to conclusions. Again."

Chloe and Oliver started to follow them out of the room, but Chloe stopped and turned around.

"Why do you have kryptonite," she asked Hayley.

"Well, after I went through the files I got from Watchtower," Hayley answered, "I figured you would all be heading out here. I wanted to be prepared for the worst case scenario. But I promise that it is locked away in a lead-lined container. And only Tommy and I know where it is and how to access it. We'll never use it unless Clark gives us a reason too."

"Would you have used it on him tonight?" Chloe said softly.

"Yes," Hayley said without hesitation. "Tommy and the kids are my family. If Clark ever threatens them, I will not hesitate to use whatever means I have to in order to defend them."

Chloe nodded, understanding where Hayley was coming from. She joined Oliver in the hallway and they left, shutting the door behind them.

Hayley fussed over Tommy for a few minutes, getting him comfortable again. It didn't take long for him to pass out. Once he was back to sleep, Hayley climbed on the bed and curled up next to him, one hand gently resting on his arm. Soon she too was asleep.

A little while later, Tommy woke up again and felt Hayley's hand on his arm. He smiled drowsily and pulled her closer, putting an arm around her. Still smiling, he fell back asleep.


	15. Morning

_Disclaimer: Sadly I missed the memo that said you could put a bid in on Smallville and the Power Rangers so i still don't own them._

The next morning, Chloe woke up to Oliver muttering something about pancakes in his sleep. She stretched a little, trying not to jostle him since his head was still in her lap, and looked around. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen, but everyone in the living room was accounted for.

"Must be Hayley," she said to herself.

She looked down at Oliver and smiled, then lightly brushed some hair out of his face.

"Oliver," she said. "I think breakfast is ready."

"Hmmm?" he said sleepily, stretching and starting to roll over. "Ok."

Before Chloe could stop him, Oliver continued to roll over off of the couch, landing right on top of Clark, who immediately woke up and nearly launched Oliver across the room before he realized what had happened.

"Oliver!" Clark exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I was waking up," Oliver groaned. "But I wasn't in my bed."

Lois, who had woken up to Clark yelling at Oliver, looked down at the two men as she got up and stretched.

"Awwww…" she said. "Now don't you two make an adorable couple."

Clark shoved Oliver off of him as Lois headed toward the kitchen, Chloe right behind her. In their respective recliners, Trent and Kira were starting to wake up, yawning and rubbing their eyes. They just stared at Clark and Oliver as Clark climbed to his feet, leaving Oliver groaning on the floor. Shaking their heads, both kids climbed off the chairs and shuffled toward the kitchen. Clark pulled Oliver to his feet and followed them.

In the kitchen, they found Tommy standing over the stove, cooking a variety of breakfast foods.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Chloe was asking as the others wandered in.

"I'm fine," Tommy said, shrugging. "I got about 7 hours of sleep. More than I've had in a long time. Where are Conner and Ethan?"

"Still passed out," Kira said, stifling another yawn. "You know how they are."

"I'll go get them," Chloe said, starting to stand up from the table.

"Don't bother," Tommy told her, motioning for her to remain seated.

He moved to the kitchen door and poked his head out.

"Last call for bacon!" he yelled out the door.

Everyone heard a couple of thuds followed by running feet and then Conner and Ethan appeared at the door.

"Where is it?" they asked.

"Grab a plate," Tommy answered, pointing at the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Dr. O," said Kira. "Does Hayley know you're up already?"

"Well, not exactly," he said. "It'd probably be best if you went and got her. She's still fast asleep in my room."

"Uh oh," Ethan said as Kira left the room. "Dr. O's gonna be in trouble again."

Conner started to laugh, but he had been taking a drink and instead he snorted orange juice out of his nose. Ethan laughed as everyone else jerked away.

"Conner," Tommy said with a sigh. "Clean it up."

"Sorry, Dr. O."

As Conner started mopping up the orange juice, Hayley burst into the room, Kira trailing behind her.

"Thomas James Oliver!" Hayley scolded. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed resting."

"I was hungry," Tommy said defensively. "And you were sleeping… Bacon?"

"So why didn't you wake me up?" Hayley asked, ignoring the plate he offered.

"You were asleep. Why would I wake you up to get me food when I was already awake and perfectly capable of getting it myself?"

"Sit down," Hayley ordered, rubbing her at her forehead with one hand.

"Hayley, I'm fine," Tommy protested.

"Sit down now," she responded through gritted teeth.

"Conner, scoot over," Tommy said, taking a seat between Ethan and Conner.

Tommy reached across the table and grabbed a yogurt and a spoon and started eating. Hayley continued to glare at him, but went to the counter and started piling food on a plate. Walking back over to the table, she set it down in front of Tommy.

"Hayley," he said, staring at the plate. "I'm not that hungry."

"You are going to eat every bite on that plate," she said.

"Hayley—" he started to protest again.

"You aren't getting up from this table until that plate is empty. And no one else," she said, turning her glare on Conner, "is allowed to help you finish it. You need to eat to recover your strength."

"Yes, Hayley," Tommy said, relenting and starting to eat the food she had given him.

Once she was satisfied that he was going to eat, Hayley went back to get herself some breakfast. She sat down between Tommy and Ethan, who slid over to make room for her.

"Are they always like this?" Lois asked Kira quietly.

"You have no idea," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You should have been here after Dr. O had that concussion," Ethan added. "He kept forgetting things and Hayley got him to eat three full plates of food. And he never figured it out."

"I did now," Tommy said drily, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Oops," Ethan said.

"Why don't you ever make me eat more, Chloe?" Oliver asked with his mouth full of food.

"Because," she said, rolling her eyes, "you never stop eating. You and Clark are bottomless pits."

"Yeah," Lois said. "Clark is like a human garbage disposal. Especially when he's bored."

"Lois," Clark said. "I'm not human. And I don't actually need to eat. I just like to."

"Well, you're still a garbage disposal. And the fact that you don't physically need to eat as much as you do just makes it that much worse. I can't keep food in the cupboards!"

"Well neither of us is as bad as Bart," Oliver interrupted, trying to defend him and Clark. "Talk about a human garbage disposal."

"You're right, Oliver," Chloe said before turning to Hayley and Tommy. "You guys have no idea what it's like trying to keep Bart fed…"

"I don't know about that," Hayley said, slapping Conner's hand as he reached over to steal some of Tommy's food. "He's the speedster, right? Well, we have Conner. He's constantly eating. And I think the only reason his parents haven't picked up on anything is because he eats our food most of the time."

"Only reason you didn't see me eating in the lab is cause Dr. O and Hayley outlawed food after I spilled my half-melted ice cream all over one of the keyboards," Conner added, still stuffing food in his mouth. "Also why I'm not allowed to touch the computers anymore…"

"I guess you do know what we deal with," Chloe said with a laugh.

Conner hopped up from the table, having finished his plate. But there wasn't anything left on the counter. He looked at the group sitting down and seemed to be considering trying to filch some food from them.

"Anyone done eating?" he asked.

"Your pizza rolls are in the freezer, Conner," Hayley said. "Eat those and let us finish our breakfast in peace."

"You let him eat pizza rolls for breakfast?" Chloe asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you noticed with Bart, he doesn't really have set meals. It's just a constant stream of food. I gave up trying to categorize foods into breakfast, lunch, and dinner a long time ago with him. Conner just eats whatever is at hand."

Almost everyone was done eating, so Kira hopped up and started grabbing empty plates and sticking them in the sink. Conner was crouched down, staring in the oven while he waited for the pizza rolls to finish cooking. Kira took a step back from the sink and nearly tripped over him.

"Conner!" she exclaimed. "You know the pizza rolls aren't going to finish any faster just because you stare at them. So can you move before I step on you?"

Grumbling, Conner removed himself from in front of the oven and grabbed a chair, still watching his food cook. Tommy was the last one done with his food, but Kira neatly took his plate away before he could get up to take care of it himself.

"Hayley," Chloe said. "Since everyone, well everyone except Conner, is done eating now, I have a proposition for you. Kind of a thank you for helping us save Lois."

"Sure. What is it?" Hayley asked.

"Well, we're staying at the Bulkmeier Resort and wanted to invite you, Tommy, and the kids to spend the day with us there. The pool is great."

"That's not really necessary—" Tommy started to say.

"Can we go Hayley?" Ethan asked, interrupting. "We really aren't going to spend any time training today anyways."

"I think that's a great idea," Hayley said with a smile. "We can all hang out and relax by the pool. We'll just finish cleaning up here, and then Tommy and I can take the kids to get their stuff and meet you at the resort."

"Yes!" Ethan said, grinning.

"I appreciate the offer," Tommy said. "But I've got a lot of work to catch up on here."

"Tommy," Hayley said. "You've got to take a break."

"I'm fine, Hayley," he told her. "I just don't want to give Mesogog a chance to take advantage of us."

"You aren't fine, Tommy," Hayley said with a glare. "In the past two days you've 'gone green' twice, and one of those was a total loss of control. You also went over twenty-four hours without sleep and swam twenty miles, just to end up in a fight. Not to mention passing out from complete exhaustion last night once you finally got back here. You need to take it easy."

Before Tommy could respond, Conner leapt up from the table where he had been chatting excitedly with the other kids about spending the day at the pool.

"My pizza rolls!" he cried, zipping over to the oven.

Without a pause, Conner yanked the oven open and reached a hand in to pull out the pan. He only just got it out of the oven when he yelped in pain, dropping the pan with a clatter and spilling pizza rolls everywhere. Hayley whipped around from her stand-off with Tommy to see Conner cradling one hand in the other. Taking a deep breath, she went to see how badly he had hurt himself.

"Let me see," she said, gently taking the injured hand. "Alright, let's go get the first aid kit."

Hayley rounded the corner into the hallway, ushering Conner in front of her, and Tommy stood up to start cleaning up the pizza rolls.

"You sit back down, Tommy!" Hayley called from down the hall.

He sat back down, sighing.

"Wow," Oliver said. "She really does have eyes in the back of her head."

"Yep," said Tommy, "and she can see through walls. I really don't know how she does it."

A short while later, Hayley and Conner returned to the kitchen. The dishes were in the dishwasher and Conner's pizza rolls had been rescued and were sitting in a container at the counter. His face lit up when he saw them and Conner ran over to stick the container in the microwave to warm them back up. Chloe, Lois, and Clark were sitting at the table, talking with Tommy. The other three kids and Oliver were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" Hayley asked, sitting down next to Tommy.

"Kira, Trent, and Ethan went outside to do a quick patrol," Tommy said, then added hastily, "No morphing involved. I just wanted to make sure nothing followed us through the portal and they wanted something to do while we waited."

"They'll be back soon though, right?" Hayley asked.

"Anytime now. But I couldn't tell you where Oliver went."

"He said he was going to the bathroom," Chloe said. "But he probably got distracted somewhere, or went after the kids. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

As Chloe finished talking, Oliver walked back into the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Lois said, jumping up. "I really want to shower and put on clean clothes. I still feel gross from yesterday."

"We'll see you guys at the resort," Chloe said as the four of them headed out to their car. "We're staying in the penthouse, so just tell the front desk you're there to see us. We'll make sure they know you're coming."

"Sounds good," Hayley said, sharing a smile with Tommy. "We'll be there in about an hour."

After they were gone, Tommy stood up again and headed down the hall toward his office.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Hayley asked.

"Well, I was going to go check on some of the equipment," he said. "I really do need to catch up on some work."

"Nope," Hayley said, grabbing Tommy by the arm and redirecting him toward his bedroom. "You're coming with us and you're going to have fun and relax for a day. No Power Ranger work."

"Fine," he said. "I'll go grab a book…"


	16. The Pool

_Disclaimer: I still only own my microwave but hey i got pizza to put in it now!_

**Bulkmeier Resort**

An hour later, Hayley and company pulled into the parking lot of the resort. Hayley pulled into a reserved space and everyone climbed out of the car. While everyone else headed straight toward the pool area, Hayley went to the desk to ask if Chloe, Clark, Oliver, and Lois were still in their room and was told they were down by the pool. So she hurried to catch up to the rest of the group.

Outside they found Clark and Oliver sitting at a table with Chloe while Lois was stretched out lying in the sun. Hayley and Tommy joined the group at the table while the kids headed straight for the pool. Soon they were splashing and chasing each other around the pool. Everyone at the table started laughing when Trent, Ethan, and Kira ganged up to dunk Conner who had been sneak attacking them.

"So how did you enjoy your stay here?" Tommy asked

"Well, besides being abducted," Lois said, propping herself up on her elbows, "it's actually been a great trip. I mean the spa here is amazing and I have an awesome story to take home for the Planet."

"Story?" Tommy asked. "What story?"

"The Power Rangers," she said happily. "I actually know the identities of the Power Rangers. It's not something I can just keep a secret after all."

"Our identities," Tommy said icily, "will be remaining a secret."

Clark and Chloe were wearing horrified expressions, looking at Lois in bewilderment. They couldn't believe she was actually ready to out the rangers. Hayley was staring daggers at the reporter.

"But I can't go home with nothing," Lois said. "I have to come back with a story. After all, that's the whole reason I came in the first place."

Tommy glanced over at Hayley and sighed, then turned back to Lois.

"I'll make you a deal," he said. "If you promise to never reveal our identities to anyone ever, then I will get you an interview with the Space Rangers."

"Really!" Lois exclaimed. "But they've never done an interview with anyone. They won't talk to reporters."

"Let me worry about that," Tommy said. "If they agree, is it a deal?"

"You bet," Lois said, hopping out and sticking out her hand. "You get me an interview with the Space Rangers and I'll forget everything I saw here. None of it will ever appear in a story."

"Oh, and to make up for your ruined weekend, Lois," Tommy added as they shook hands. "How about some passes to the spa you love so much?"

"That's not necessary, Tommy," Chloe interrupted before Lois could answer. "We're supposed to be treating you."

"Don't worry about it, Chloe," Tommy said, raising a hand and gesturing to someone.

The two men Clark had seen a couple of days ago working at the bar came walking over.

"What's up, Boss?" the bigger man asked.

"Can you get me two unlimited passes to the spa?" he asked. "No expiration date."

"You got it," the man answered.

"Thanks, Bulk," Tommy said. "And can you and Skull let the front desk know that Mr. Queen's bill has been taken care of?"

"Sure thing, Boss," Bulk said, and he and Skull headed inside the resort.

"Boss?" Chloe asked. "And what do you mean the bill is taken care of?"

"Well," Tommy said. "Bulk and Skull work for me. And I might kind of own the resort."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed. "But how can you own a resort? You're a science teacher!"

"Oliver," Chloe said, hitting him in the shoulder. "Don't you ever pay attention? Tommy's done other things besides teaching high school science. Remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot," Oliver said, pausing. "Thanks, Tommy."

"My pleasure," he said with a shrug. "And those passes to the spa will be good anytime you're in the area, Lois."

"Thanks!" Lois said, smiling.

Bulk and Skull came back out, handing the passes over to Tommy.

"You ok Boss?" Skull asked. "You look beat. PR work getting to you?"

"Not really," Tommy answered. "Just a rough couple of days with it. I'll be fine."

"So you keep saying," Hayley said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"What do public relations have to do with the last couple of days?" Oliver asked, confused.

"You're kidding, right?" Chloe asked Oliver. "PR? Power Rangers?"

"Really? That makes so much more sense. But why do they know about it?"

"Like I said," Tommy answered, "they work for me. And sometimes they help cover for us when we need them too. I've known Bulk and Skull since high school. They've changed a lot since then though."

Turning around, Tommy held out the passes to Lois. She took them with a smile, then looked back at Tommy.

"How do I know you'll make good on your promise?" she asked.

"Give me five minutes," Tommy said.

He hopped out of his chair, pulling out his cell phone and starting to walk away. Hayley started to get up like she was going to follow him, but he gestured for her to stay.

"T.J.?" he said into the phone as he moved away from the group.

A few minutes later he came back, sliding his phone back in his pocket as he took a seat again.

"All set," he said. "They'll be here in an hour. You'd better be ready, Lois."

"What?" she squeaked. "Oh my gosh! We have to get ready."

She jumped off her seat and started grabbing her things.

"We?" Clark said.

"Yes, Smallville. We. You're going to help me with this interview."

She grabbed the front of Clark's shirt and tugged. Instinctively, he stumbled forward and allowed her to tow him toward the building. Chloe just shook her head.

"Hayley," Tommy said quietly. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, accepting the hand he offered and standing up.

They walked a little ways away, Tommy still holding her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," he said, turning to face her. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for scaring you yesterday," Tommy told Hayley. "I know I really scared you. But I swear I'm fine now. Please don't worry."

"I know…" Hayley said. "It's just that, well, when things like this happen—well, I guess—it's just so hard not being able to stop it from happening. I don't like seeing you, or the kids, get hurt. And I know I go a little overboard sometimes afterward but I don't mean to. I just want to make sure you're all going to be ok."

"Hayley, I—"

"I'll try not to stress out so much. I know it drives you crazy to have me hovering around you and I know you aren't purposefully letting these things happen."

"It's not—"

"All I want is for you to be careful. I couldn't stand it if—I mean, what happens if Mesogog or someone else, well—what if they—"

Unable to get a word in edgewise as Hayley kept rambling, Tommy did the only thing he could. Taking Hayley's head in his hands, he tilted her face up to look at him and kissed her. Hayley froze for a moment in shock, and then she relaxed. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

"They're kissing!" Conner yelled suddenly, breaking the moment.

Hayley and Tommy broke apart. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment while Hayley's face turned bright red. She took Tommy's hand though and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder while the kids jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wow," Oliver commented, smirking. "Way to go boomerang! How does a science teacher get her?"

The others groaned at his comment, looking at him in exasperation. Tommy looked at him in confusion.

"Boomerang?" he asked.

"Yeah, boomerang. As in boomerang ranger. You know, cause you just keep coming back," Oliver said with a smirk.

Tommy glared at him, but before he could move Chloe stood up from her chair and walked over to where Oliver was standing near the pool.

"I'm going to change into my swimsuit," she said, putting a hand on his chest and lightly kissing him on the cheek.

As she stepped back to walk inside, Chloe shoved as hard as she could with the hand that was resting on his chest. Oliver stumbled backward in surprise and, before he could catch his balance, fell into the pool fully clothed. He came up sputtering.

"Chloe!" he yelled.

But she was already walking away, heading inside to their room. Tommy, Hayley, and the kids all looked at Oliver and started laughing. After a moment he joined in, not able to resist laughing with them.


	17. Back to Watchtower

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all really if i did i wouldn't be living in such a small apartment with my roommates cats..._

_Okay so the last chapter is here just a nice little wrap up :) however keep an eye out for our next story in the series we are writing! That's right we are taking this and there is an entire story that will play out over five stories, this being the first! Nest up is Gotham Invasion :D that's right DANANANANANANANA BATMAN!_

**Metropolis, KS- Watchtower**

"Alright, alright," Chloe said, yelling over the noise that had suddenly erupted when she spilled the news about the hack and getting everyone's attention back on her. "Like I said, there's nothing to worry about. Yes, they know who all of us are and what we can do. But they are allies and will never use that against us unless we move against them first."

The whole league was gathered in Watchtower for a meeting. Chloe had wanted to fill them in on what had happened in Reefside. After all, it had been all of the heroes' information that was compromised when Watchtower was hacked.

"How do we know that?" Dinah asked. "What's going to stop them?"

"Because we know who they are, too," Chloe answered, then put a hand up to stop any questions. "But no, I will not be telling you all. Until it becomes necessary to break secrecy, I will allow them to have that privacy. We haven't dealt a lot with Power Rangers in the past, and I don't want this to turn into a three ring circus with everyone trying to out-do each other."

"But we do have ways to stop them if they try to use the information they stole in the wrong way, don't we?" Victor asked. "You can stop it now, right?"

"Not exactly," Chloe answered. "But as long as their Tech is around, no one is getting anything from their systems that she doesn't want them to see. They have a global network and she practically runs it."

"Don't worry, guys," Clark spoke up. "Oliver and I were there too. They really don't want to hurt us. I really think they'll be a great asset if we're in a pinch."

Since the murmurs and protests were starting to die down, Chloe decided to pull up the information Hayley and Tommy had given her permission to share. It appeared on every screen around the room so all of the heroes present could read it, no matter where they were sitting.

"Now," Chloe said. "The black ranger felt it pertinent to share that they all have abilities that are similar too, and in some cases rival, ours. Their Tech, for instance, far outshines me on anything technological. And I'm pretty sure even you Victor, the Cyborg, would be hard pressed to keep up with her."

Victor didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"The red ranger has speed. He's fast enough to keep up with Clark, and I dare say he may even be able to stay with Bart."

"What!" Bart said, sitting up and nearly dropping the bowl of popcorn he was currently munching on. "There's no way."

"I said maybe, Bart," Chloe said before continuing. "And the yellow ranger has a sonic scream that apparently hurts Clark's ears just as much as Dinah's scream does. She used it on him in a training session and he wasn't expecting it."

"I wonder if hers is the same frequency as mine," Dinah mused. "Could be interesting to experiment with."

"Moving on," Chloe said. "The other three rangers have abilities as well, but they don't match up with anything we currently have on our roster. The black ranger is able to turn invisible. That, combined with his ninja training, means he is very difficult to track. You will not see him coming if he ever targets you. The blue ranger has a defensive ability, skin that hardens into a very strong armor. And finally, the white ranger is able to phase through objects, making it hard to contain him or keep him out."

The heroes were all looking around at each other, muttering amongst themselves.

"Now," Chloe said, clearing her throat to get their attention again. "Are there any ques—"

All of the screens started flashing and Chloe looked up in concern. She ran back to the main keyboard, preparing to push out another hacker while Victor jumped up to help. Before he could hook into the system though, Chloe held out a hand to stop him.

"Umm… Oliver," she said, turning around. "You have mail."

As Chloe stepped away from the computer, a message appeared on the screens around the room.

_Dear Oliver,_

_ We just wanted to thank you for the gift you left us in the lab. Tech wasn't happy and we had to spend an hour cleaning it up. But just to show there are no hard feelings, we've sent you a surprise. _

_ Sincerely ,_

_ The Dinothunder Rangers_

_P.S. The black ranger would like to apologize for tying your shoelaces together, throwing the rock at your head, hitting you in the face with the tree branch that was meant for Clark, and for tripping Clark and causing him to knock you down. The last two were purely unintentional as he was only trying to get your attention, not knock you out. _

The screens went black for a moment. Oliver whipped out his phone.

"My accounts!" he yelped, starting to dial the phone.

"Oliver!" Clark yelled. "What did you do? Did you really not know it was the black ranger in the woods?"

Then another message appeared on the dark screen.

_P.P.S. Tech says you really need to upgrade your home security system._

A video started playing. At first it only showed Oliver's living room. Then suddenly loud music was blasting through the speakers. Oliver appeared on camera, sliding across the floor in boxers. He had his Green Arrow glasses on and was using his bow like an air guitar. Oliver started singing along as the lyrics started.

Everyone stared for a moment, and then burst out laughing when they realized what song it was. He was dancing around to "Go, Go Power Rangers." Bart dropped the popcorn falling out of his chair. Oliver was frozen in his seat, just staring at the screens.

"Chloe!" he burst out suddenly. "Turn it off! Please turn it off!"

"Oliver," Clark asked again, choking on his laughter. "What did you do to them?"

"I kind of redecorated their lab," he said, face red from embarrassment. "With toilet paper."

"You didn't," Clark said.

"Well, I thought it was the kids who did that stuff to me in the woods," Oliver said in protest. "It was supposed to be payback. And I'm not gonna let Tech get away with this. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I will get her back."

"Great," Clark said. "Now you're going to start a prank war with Tech. Just leave me out of it. The last thing we need is a war between the JLA and the Power Rangers. That would be scary."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Lois ran into the room.

"Smallville!" she yelled, storming straight over to Clark and ignoring everything else that was going on. "You forgot my recorder! It's still in Reefside."

"Oops," Clark said, trying to keep a straight face. "I guess you want me to go get it?"

"What do you think?" she answered, arms crossed in front of her.

"I'll be right back," Clark sighed before running out of the room.

Lois turned around to survey the rest of the room. Most of the heroes were still struggling to control their laughter as the video of Oliver played on a continuous loop. She stood and stared at the screen for a moment.

"Good look, Queen," she said to Oliver.

Another round of laughter started as Lois, without another word, strode out of the room.


End file.
